Practically Perfect Adventures:Ep1: Into The Book
by Patricia Creamer
Summary: A visit to the Library Turns into a fast paced adventure when,Mary Poppins leads the Banks & Bert to the adventure of a life time in a kingdom of Sun & kingdom of Rain & the fierce war between them. It's up to them to set things right before its too late!
1. Prolouge

Practically Perfect : ADVENTURES

Prolouge:

Colourful lights and smokes whirled and zoomed around them as The Open field then began to grow walls and fences. Greenery began to appear as they finally landed inside a beautiful garden. The garden held rows and rows of flowers. A river ran through it and it had beautiful golden and marble fountains and statues.

Jane and Micheal looked around bewildered. "Oh my!" Jane cried gleefully.

"Where are we?" Micheal asked curiously.

They dusted themseleves free of the dust that had been left by the smoke. It was then that they noticed their clothes had changed.

Jane wore her hair in a long blonde braid with a thin brown ribbon braided in it, Her orange park dress had turned into a brighter, darker orange satin gown. Sewed with gold thread. Around her waist was a leather sack and a beautful symbol in gold thread embroided on a brown silk sash like thing that Jane didn't know the name of. In the sack was a horn, beautifully crafted with swirls and curly-cues carved into it. Jane's play shoes were now breautifful cream coloured travelling shoes that went half way to her knee. On her shoulders was a black riding cloak.

Micheal's park clothes were now a forest green tunic and dirt brown pants. The bottom of his tunic held an embroided symbol too. His all sharp and jagged and sewn with silver thread. His head now held a hat with a dark blue feather sticking out of it. Up to his knees were black riding boots. On his back was a sheild that held the same smybol as his tunic, painted in a dark blue.

Bert's old tattered clothing and hat were now fine traveling clothes. The kind a very imprortant person would wear when going for a ride. His top now bore a regal red velvet tunic with gold , red and blue embroidery. His old chalk covered pants were now crisp, clean and white satin with brown riding boots with a gold heel. On his back was a Silver sword with a Golden handle. The sword was held in a cream leather holder stapped to his back.

Mary was no longer dressed in her best clothes, but now in a light blue and bright purple robe made of silk, with silver threaded stitches. She wore white boots on her feet, and around her waist was a white silk belt with golden embroidery. Around her neck was a Silver locket with a saphire encrusted in the middle surrounded by swirly carvings. She also wore a White cloak around her shoulders.

At that moment, Jane stopped. "Do you hear something?" she asked. Everyone paused. They heard a rustling. Bert walked up behind Micheal with his hand on the handle of his sword, prepared to draw. "Micheal, pull out your sheild!" he said.

The rustling got louder and louder until finally something jumped out yelling "AYAH!"

**Enjoy the Adventures Early!**

**With Mary P & Me And the 30Rock Adventure Ending Shortly, Patricia Creamer has started on her next project : Practically Perfect. **

**Although she does not wish to post the full story on until she has gone far enough into the story so there is not long points of waiting for the next chapter. She will be posting a few of the Adventures The Characters have on her Weebly website. There you can get weekly updates on the Big first Adventure that Mary, Bert, Jane and Micheal have after she returns. Almost like a mini novel, a novella if you will. **

**It will be available on once the whole 'novella' is completed on the website. Which by that point the story should be half way done and will being it's publication on and and Available on her Weebly Website.**

**Link to the Weebly Site: **

.com


	2. Chapter 1: The Library Book

_**Chapter One: The Library**_

_Pit Pat, Pit Pat_

Came the sounds of their shoes as Jane, Micheal and Mary Poppins walked up the stairs to the library.

"But I don't want to go to the library Mary Poppins." whined Micheal. "It's boring. Nothing exciting happens here."

Jane elbowed Micheal. "Micheal be quiet. We don't want to get in trouble!" Jane whispered quietly to Micheal.

"But Jane, there is nothing at the library but boring old, dusty books." He said, not bothering to lower his voice so Mary Poppins didnt hear what he said.

Mary turned her head as she opened the big oak door. "I wouldnt judge things to quickly if I were you Micheal." She said to him as they walked inside. "You never know what will happen."__

Micheal hung his head. He was determined to believe that today wouldnt be any fun and he wouldnt let anybody change his mind.

"Can we get a book Mary Poppins?" Jane asked trying to change the subject before they got into trouble for being naughty. "Please, just one."

Mary thought this over for a moment then a small smile spread across her face as if she had just shared in a inside joke that Jane and Micheal wouldnt understand. "Yes you may." She told them. "You may find something you like over there" she said pointing to the right.

Jane dragged off Micheal to where Mary Poppins Pointed excitedly.

"Jaaaaaannnneee" Micheal whined again. "I dont want to look at books!"

"Stop being a nunsence! Your Spoiling MY fun!" Jane told him bitterly.

Micheal pouted as Jane peered at the titles. She then spotted a peculiar book with title but silk binding and had tiny crystals encrusted into the spine. It Also had no title other than "Fairy Tale".

"How odd." She said aloud.

Micheal looked over she shoulder. "What is?" he said trying to hide his curiosity

This Book here. Look at it's spine." Jane told him.

Micheal peered at it. "Let's pull it out!" He said as he reached for it but it would not budge! He pulled at the spine but it wouldnt come. "I can't get it Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes. _Boys! _"Move over Micheal!" she said. "I'll show you how to do it. Like a BIG kid."

"YOU'RE not a big kid yet Jane!" he said matter-of-factly. "You're only Eight!"

"Still, I'm bigger than YOU! So let Big sister show you how to get a book!" she said she she reached for the book but for some reason it wouldnt budge for her either. She used both hands and tried to kick off from the bottom of the shelf. Micheal thought she would knock it over! She finally gave up, panting. "Huh..., Micheal let's try together, maybe it's just stuck."

Micheal grabbed one side and Jane the other and both pulled and it slid out easily without any difficulty. As if had never been stuck. They lost balance and tumbled with the book in hand and flew into somebody comming up behind them. The book flew out of their hands and raised in the air.

"Ahhh."

"Ooooff!"

Both Jane, Micheal and the person behind them crashed to the ground. Breaking the silence in the library. The book fell down to the ground and landed with it's pages open on the person's face. Jane and Micheal quickly stood up and dusted themselves down.

"Sorry Sir." Jane said polietly. "We didnt mean to knock into you."

"But the book just wouldnt come out!" Micheal finished.

The stranger stood up and held the book up. His hat covered half of his face as it was a slight to big for his head so they couldnt see who it was.. He peered inside it. He whistled. "Wow, that's some fairytale kingdom. No Wonder you wanted the book that badly." Said a farmiliar voice. At that moment Mary turned around the corner.

"What's going on here? You can be heard from the other side of the building!" she said.

The strangly farmiliar sounding stranger was still looking inside their book. "Don' Blame Them, It's this book's fault."

"It was stuck and we couldnt get it out."

"Really... I apologise for the children's clumsiness." Mary said to The strangly farmiliar sounding stranger.

"Don' you worry 'bout it Mary. No 'arm done."

Mary looked at the stranger for a moment then her eyes widened with realization and the a faint smile appeared on her lips for second then disappeared. Jane and Micheal didnt understand why at first, Then the stanger pulled the book from his face to reveil that it wasnt a stranger after all, but a friend.

"Bert!" Jane exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Micheal.

"Just browzing." He said.

He handed the book back to Jane. "You keep good care of that. It looks like a good one."

Jane opened it and stared in amazement. "This is wonderful, Micheal look."

Micheal peered over her shoulder. "Wow!"

"I wish I could go there. It looks wonderful!" she said in awe.

"It would definately be more fun then a library." Micheal said.

"I would be careful about what you assume. Sometime you can be mislead." Mary warned.

"Oh but nothing bad could possibly happen in a place like this. I'm positive of that." Jane declared.

"Oh you think so?" Mary said.

Bert spotted the look on her face which meant something was about to happen.

"Then let's find for ourselves." She said. "Open to page one Jane."

"Ok." She said happily. "Oh, Micheal, Mary Poppins is going to read us the story!"

Jane opened it and held it out to Mary Poppins when it began to glow and the visible world disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: Imashe

Practically Perfect : ADVENTURES

Prolouge:

Colourful lights and smokes whirled and zoomed around them as The Open field then began to grow walls and fences. Greenery began to appear as they finally landed inside a beautiful garden. The garden held rows and rows of flowers. A river ran through it and it had beautiful golden and marble fountains and statues.

Jane and Micheal looked around bewildered. "Oh my!" Jane cried gleefully.

"Where are we?" Micheal asked curiously.

They dusted themseleves free of the dust that had been left by the smoke. It was then that they noticed their clothes had changed.

Jane wore her hair in a long blonde braid with a thin brown ribbon braided in it, Her orange park dress had turned into a brighter, darker orange satin gown. Sewed with gold thread. Around her waist was a leather sack and a beautful symbol in gold thread embroided on a brown silk sash like thing that Jane didn't know the name of. In the sack was a horn, beautifully crafted with swirls and curly-cues carved into it. Jane's play shoes were now breautifful cream coloured travelling shoes that went half way to her knee. On her shoulders was a black riding cloak.

Micheal's park clothes were now a forest green tunic and dirt brown pants. The bottom of his tunic held an embroided symbol too. His all sharp and jagged and sewn with silver thread. His head now held a hat with a dark blue feather sticking out of it. Up to his knees were black riding boots. On his back was a sheild that held the same smybol as his tunic, painted in a dark blue.

Bert's old tattered clothing and hat were now fine traveling clothes. The kind a very imprortant person would wear when going for a ride. His top now bore a regal red velvet tunic with gold , red and blue embroidery. His old chalk covered pants were now crisp, clean and white satin with brown riding boots with a gold heel. On his back was a Silver sword with a Golden handle. The sword was held in a cream leather holder stapped to his back.

Mary was no longer dressed in her best clothes, but now in a light blue and bright purple robe made of silk, with silver threaded stitches. She wore white boots on her feet, and around her waist was a white silk belt with golden embroidery. Around her neck was a Silver locket with a saphire encrusted in the middle surrounded by swirly carvings. She also wore a White cloak around her shoulders.

At that moment, Jane stopped. "Do you hear something?" she asked. Everyone paused. They heard a rustling. Bert walked up behind Micheal with his hand on the handle of his sword, prepared to draw. "Micheal, pull out your sheild!" he said.

The rustling got louder and louder until finally something jumped out yelling "AYAH!"

Mary pulled jane back as she, herself moved away. Bert pulled out the sword from its sheath and held it in front of him and micheal protectingly. The thing got up off the ground where it had fallen a moment ago after jumping out.

"get out of here, go away you Lepleutians!" the thing cried.

"Lepleutians? Whats a Lepleutian?" Micheal asked.

The thing looked up. It was and old man, dressed smartly, except for the leaves, twigs and dirt that got on him from the bushes. He looked at Micheal and Bert. "Whoa!" he said. He looked over at Mary and Jane, who was hiding her face in Mary's robe, terrified. "Oh my word!" he said excited. "Finally!" he cried.

He ran to Micheal , knocking bert, and his sword away. He grabbed Micheal's arm, he looked at him carefully, then he looked at the symbol embroided on his tunic. The man smiled again and screamed a "WHAH –WHO!.

Micheal fought his arm free. "Let me go!" he cried. "you hurting my arm!"

The man took no notice as he Ran over to bert. He Yanked him back up and shouted for joy.

"Let him Go…" Jane cried in a fit of fear.

The man let him go. He pulled himself together. "I apologise, its just that…. YEAH WHO!" He cried when he noticed the symbol on Jane's dress and horn. He ran over to Jane. He pryed her away from Mary, he pulled on the horn as Jane tried to shake him off.

Mary scowled. "SIR KINDLY LET HER GO!" she commanded angrily.

The sterness of her voice shocked Micheal and Jane. It must have had and effect of the man too, for he dropped Jane the moment he heard her! He sat for a moment trying to calm him self.

Micheal turned to Jane and whispered. "This man is loony!"

Mary looked down at Micheal. "Now, Micheal. Apperances can be deciving! He's obviously excited about something."

Bert nodded. He walked over to the man and sat infront of him. "Are you alright sir?" he asked carefully.

The old man took a deep breath. "Yes young sir, I am now." He stood up and walked over to Jane and Micheal. "I am so sorry, for causing any fright. You, You just cannot

believe what your arrival means."

"What exactly does our arrival mean?" Bert asked.

"The end of the feud of course." He cried.

"What feud?" Micheal asked.

The man's face dropped a bit. "The feud… you know… the one between Lasoleil and Lepleut… Didn't you come from another land to help us… as the legend fortold?"

Jane looked at the man sadly. "I'm so sorry, we know nothing of such a legend. In fact we know nothing of where we are!" she told him. "except that this is the most beautiful garden I've ever seen!"

"Oh no… I was so sure.. especailly after I saw you symbols… I… Oh my…" he muttered disapointed.

"Even if we don't know about the legend… it doesn't mean we cant help!" Bert said.

"How about you first introduce yourself, tell us where we are, and then tell us whats going on." Mary said.

The man nodded. " I am Imashe Finnigian, the wise man and royal librarian/bookkeeper of the Castle Soleil. I was assigned a special job to find the kings and queens. You see, you are in the kingdom of Lasoleil. Here it is always sunny, it never rains or snows, we never have cloudy days. Far West is the kingdom of LePleut. There it is Always raining, snowing and cloudy. We are mortal enemies sadly." He informed them. "You see years ago, The king of Soleil Castle was brothers with King Broulliard, king of lepleut. They one day got into a nasty fight about a crop that grew in the boaders of the two kingdoms. The king of Lepluet wanted half it's Crops, but the king of lesoleil said that his farmers grew them so they were all his. At night the king sent men to trample his brothers crops. This caused fighting until the king of soleil's death. The brothers fighing eventuallly angered the sun and clouds. The sun picked the side of the King of Lasoleil and the clouds picked the side of King Broulliard."

"How dreadfilly awful!" Mary commented.

"it is indeed!" Imashe agreed. "Now a legend proclaims that one day two kings and two queens would appear to save us all!"

"So that's why you got so giddy when you saw us!" Micheal stated.

"Yes it is." Imashe said.

"Maybe we can help…" Jane said to Imashe.

"What?" Imashe said.

"WHAT!" Mary said.

"What?" Bert said.

"We can?" Micheal added questionally.

"Yes! We can go to Lepleut and help the feud end!" Jane said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Micheal said running up behind Jane.

"Bert! This is rediculous! Tell them!" Mary said to Bert.

"I dunno Mary, They do look like their in a bit of a pickle. Maybe we could lend 'em a hand." He said to her.

Her eyes widened and she pulled him aside as Imashe told them more of the story "You cannot be seriously suggesting that we put ourselves in danger for storybook people. Especially since we dont know the ending!" she told him in a harsh whisper.

"Come on Mary, what can 'appen? This is a children's book after all! What can seriously go wrong?" he presuaded with a charming smile.

Mary sighed. "You had better hope that, that's is true." She told him. "Very well, we will help you."

Imashe beemed happily. "Oh, thank you so much! I knew you would. Now all we have to do is appear before the councel..."

"Pardon?" Bert asked.

Imashe looked at him. "The councel, they need to decide if you are really the ones foretold. For if you are not, you stand no chance."

"How do they decide that?" Micheal asked curiously.

"They test you of course!" Imashe declared.

Jane looked uneasy. "I'm not too sure about this anymore."

Mary rolled her eyes bitterly. "Too late now, we gave him our word." She said crossly.

"now you've done it!" Micheal whispered to Jane.

Imashe stood himself up properly. "Let us go meet the coucel... by the way, who are you?"

"These two here are Jane and Micheal Banks." Bert told Imashe. "and I am Bert." He said proudly.

Imashe nodded as if he was commiting them to memory. "What about that one?" He asked pointing over to the angrily huffing Mary Poppins as she straightened out Jane and Micheal.

"That would be Miss Mary Poppins." He told him as Mary and the Children joined him.

"Miss?" Imashe asked questioningly. "I could've sworn that... never mind!" he quickly said.

Mary arched an eyebrow. "Could have sworn WHAT praytell?" she asked as Bert gave him a curious look.

"Well, you must forgive me but I assumed ... strictly based on how you were talking together that... well... it's awfully embarrassing now but... I could've thought you two were a couple." He said gesturing at her and bert.

Mary and Bert's eyes widened. "No, no. Absolutely not. No way. No..." they exclamed overtop each other as Jane and Micheal surpressed laughter.

"I apologise for my misinterpritation, now let's meet the councel..."


	4. Chapter 3: The Council

Chapter 3: The Counsel

Imashe lead the group of four into Castle LeSoleil. Everything was bright and sunny, just like the courtyard had been, but the deeper they moved into the palace the hotter it seemed to get. By the time they reached the door to the council everyone, aside from Mary and Imashe was sweating.

"Here we are, I'll let them know of you're arrival." Imashe told them as he slipped behind the doors.

The instant he disappeared, Micheal scowled. "It's too hot!" he exclaimed as took out his Handkerchief to wipe sweat from his face.

Jane nodded in agreement as Mary told her to use hers as well.

"I suppose the sun always staying in LeSoleil has downsides too." Bert commented.

"It makes me wonder how rainy and messy LePleut will be…" Mary thought aloud.

Imashe returned. "The council will see you know…" Imashe opened the door wider and allowed them to walk in.

They were lead into a big wide room. The floor was empty and had a Giant Sun decorated on the tiles. Above them, standing on high pedestals they saw eyes peering down at them.

"State Your Names!" They called out together.

"Jane Banks" Jane said and the men scribbled that name down.

"Micheal Banks" Micheal said as the men copied it down.

"Bert" Bert said as his name was added.

"Mary Poppins" Mary declared proudly. There was a hushed whisper around them as if they were deciding if Mary was lying or not.

The Council peered over at them again. "How do we know you really ARE Mary Poppins?" He asked. "You Don't Look Like her!" They called out together,

gesturing to her clothes.

Mary sniffed. "I assure you that I am indeed who I claim to be, and who I clam to be is who I am Indeed, I assure you."

"Then you wouldn't mind proving it to us." They called out together

Mary looked offended at the request, but nonetheless nodded. Then suddenly she shot up into the air with grace and ease. She peered at the council. "Proof enough?" she asked bitterly.

The Council whispered again. "We'll take it into consideration… now Imashe tells us that you four plan to solve the problems between Soliel and LePleut?"

"We don't plan to solve, we can only plan to try." Bert corrected.

"Hrmm…" they said to each other in unison. "Do you have any experience in dealing with battles, at all?"

Jane shook her head. "No…" she admitted. "But I've heard of them in books."

Imashe quickly stepped in. "Council, if I may. I wish to remind you all of something. These four are not inclined to help us, but are graciously agreeing to. They bare the symbol we were foretold. Besides they are the only ones offering to, that fit the description. Four will come. 2 Queens, 2 Kings." He told them. "They are our only hope."

The council nodded. "Very well," The said. "Then we give permission to those four to travel to LePleut to end our battle."

Imashe smiled. "Oh, thank you. They'll leave at once."

"No, they won't." The council told them. "To be funded by the kingdom they must first become our rulers." They announced. "We shall hold a celebration to night, where they will become our Prince's & Princesses. After that they shall learn the laws and meet the castle staff. We must pledge loyalty to them after… THEN they will go."

Imashe's eyes widened. "But sirs, if we do all that it'll give LePleut time to learn of them and prepare. The sooner they go the better chance they have."

"Silence! That is the law." They announced. "Now take them to see their new home at once."

"But…"

"That's an order!"

Imashe silently lead them out and showed them to their rooms. Jane and Micheal shared and had the room split in half. Jane's side was a lovely orange and Michael's was Sunny Yellow.

Mary's room was next door so she could keep closer watch on them, and Bert's was on the far end of the hall.

Imashe smiled weakly. "I hope you are pleased. From now on you will be addressed as this. Young Prince Micheal, Young Princess Jane, Fair Prince Albert and Fair Princess Mary."

"Thank You, That'll do." Mary said and Imashe left them. Mary turned to Jane and Micheal. "Now if you two are going to be parading in public tonight you must look your best. Off to the bath!"

Jane sighed disappointed and Micheal scowled. "But Mary Poppins…" he began to protest but stopped when he caught her harsh glare.

Bert suppressed a smile as he left the room so they could get ready, and so he could himself.

Nobody noticed that outside, someone was watching. Some one bearing the symbol of a Raincloud, instead of a Sun…


	5. Chapter 4: The Spy

Chapter 4: The Spy.

He slinked out of his hiding place and down into the courtyard. He slinked in the bushes until he found the hidden trap door. He pried open the door and went down the hole carefully. When he was convinced he was safe and unnoticed he striked a match and lit the lantern. He would never get back in time so he had to send the message by other means. He pulled a thick burlap cloth off of a old pot and swirled the substance inside as he repeated some ancient language to old to be able to translate nowadays. He Dropped a handful of dirt in the pot and sparks flew out a image appeared and he was face to face with King Broulliard, Lord of LePleut!

"You! Ferderu! What news do you bring?" Asked the king.

Ferderu bowed and replied "I have news that is of a problematic nature. They've arrived!"

King Broulliard paused for a moment. "They? As in the destined ones?"

"I'm afraid so… you're highness. I'll show you them." Ferderu told him as he dropped a object which looked like a marble in the pot, Instantly The four appeared on the screen in the middle of a conversation. They then disappeared and the king returned.

"What do we know about them?"

"Not much, but he it is. The little girl, Jane and Little Boy, Micheal are siblings. Young and prone to mischief… I believe they would be very easy to lead astray. Jane is a tad but smarter than Micheal and Micheal is twice a troublesome when he wants to be." He explained.

"What about the older two?"

"I'm not quite sure, obviously known each other for a long time. If I overheard correctly they are… _together" _he told him. "It was hard to hear from the tree. I was right next to some birds."

"Hmm…" the king said.

He began to plot. If they took the older boy then the immediate heir would be gone and then they'd have to figure it all out. Then they could hold him ransom. For a lengthily sum to because of his importance to the kingdom, children and most importantly his lady friend. He could hold him ransom for the kingdom! Perfect! But only one detail could stand in the way…

"Have they been crowned yet?" the king asked.

"No, they are tonight."

"Here's what you are to do…"


	6. Chapter 5: The Coronation

Chapter 5:

All dressed finely, Mary, Bert, Micheal and Jane waited in the wings for they're queue. The citizens of Soliel gathered around excitedly.

"Oh Micheal, can you believe it! We're going to be royalty. This is the best story ever!" Jane cheered gleefully to her brother.

"I wouldn't praise just yet, we still have a bargain to hold up and no idea how to do it." Mary reminded them.

"Oh Mary, don't spoil they're fun. Besides we could always leave if it gets too much." Bert told her

"Yeah Mary Poppins, Please let us have our fun!" Micheal agreed

Mary said nothing.

"I wanted you all to know that I'm not going to be crowned under the name Bert." Bert suddenly said.

'Really?" Mary asked.

"Why not?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to use my proper name, that being Albert. I figured it sounds more appropriate."

"Albert…" Mary repeated. When she did it seemed to roll of her tongue perfectly and made it sound magical, that the three of them were hypnotized for a moment. "How regal!" she commented and as soon as she fell silent they felt themselves snap back to reality.

Micheal nudged Jane and silently whispered. "What was THAT!" Jane shrugged.

Then the trumpets sounded and the coronation began. They marched to the thrones and sat down. Imashe read aloud the prophecy and announced what they planned to do.

The Audience cheered, the council stood up and made them swear to the oath of the land. Once they ended they were at last crowned. The sat in this order: Mary, Micheal, Jane, Bert.

Bert was crowned first. "I now declare you the Fair Prince Albert!" The priest then came and crowned Jane. "I declare you the new Young Princess Jane!" Then Micheal was crowned as Young Prince Micheal and Mary was lastly crowned as the Fair Princess Mary."

They announced that when they succeeded they would be come Kings and Queens. At long last the ceremony was over and they headed to bed… but the adventure had only just begun…


	7. Chapter 6: Nightly Adventures

Chapter 6: Nightly Adventures

(From Selected Points of View)

**View One: Ferderu**

Night fell peacefully upon Castle Lasoleil. After a ceremony to celebrate they're crowning, Mary sent Jane and Micheal straight to bed. They were offically concidered as of dinner 'Fair Princess' Mary,' Young Princess' Jane, 'Fair Prince' Albert (Bert), and 'Young Prince' Micheal.

Little did they know that he was sneaking about!

His name was Ferderu (Fur-der-oo). King Broulliard had told him to sneak into the castle to kidnapp the new prince. Now ferderu was clever and cunning but not the most intelligent. He was told the Prince would be sleeping in a bed beside the princess. That was all! No description or anything. Now an intelligent kiddnapper would think things through. For example, the king wanted the prince gone so there would be no imdeitate heir. So naturally, that would mean the oldest Prince was wanted. But Ferderu didn't think that way; he usually found it best to take orders word for word. He saw Bert but asumed he wasn't who was wanted (even though he was) because he was not asleep next to a sleeping princess. He sneakilly hid as the new 'Princess' Mary and the new 'Prince' Bert put the new Young 'Princess' Jane and the Young 'Prince' Micheal to bed. "That must be him!" Ferderu thought to himself as he watched Micheal close his eyes. Fair Princess Mary and Fair Prince Albert tucked Young Prince Micheal and Young Princess Jane into bed and left the room.

Ferderu slunk in the closet through a floor board. He opened the Closet door ever so gentlely. He crept up to the bed of 'Young prince' Micheal. He cast a shadow over the young prince. The shadow danced due to the flickering Candle in the corner. The sudden darkness causes Micheal to awake.

Micheal opened his sleepy eyes. 'J-a-n-e…"He yawned. His eyes opened. "Hey who are yo-" his scream was cut off before reaching maximun point as Ferderu shot a sleeping dart onto Micheal's arm and caused him to fall fast asleep again. But the part of it he did get out startled Jane, Who was now waking up! Ferderu slung Micheal over his shoulder and ran out the door.

Leaving a note of warning and ransom on Micheal's pillow.

Ferderu took Micheal to the hideout and stired the pot so the king appeared alongside the court wizard. The wizard cast a spell and him and the terrified Micheal vanished from Soliel.

**View Two: Young Princess Jane:**

Jane had been sleeping peacefully. About becoming a beautiful Queen. She had been about to pick out her dream crown when a scream awoke her from her dream. Jane's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't believe her eyes. A figure ran for her door… Carring Micheal along with it!. Jane Screamed. Over on Micheal's bed was a note. Jane quickly read it over.

_Dear Kingdom of Lasoleil,_

_HAHA, how foolish of you! Thinking any prince or king of yours could ever come agenst ME! This disapearence just proves that! You will get you prince back when I get rights to your crops… and YOU'RE KINGDOM!_

_You have 3 days to decide or the prince will not live to see the outcome of your foolishness!_

_KB_

_King Brouliard._

_Lord of Lepleut_

RANSOM!  
KIDNAP!

They got Micheal! They were going to do awful things to her brother. She had to stop them. Normally, Jane would have run for Mary or Bert, but there was no time. Jane dashed down the stairs, just in time to see the figure run to the gardens. Jane followed quickly behind. "Micheal!" she cried. "Micheal wake up!" "Free yourself!" she called , but it was no use, he wouldn't wake up. "Let him go you vile, wicked monster!" Jane cried as she trailed the kidnapper and Micheal. The kidnapper looked behind him, Jane was coming close. He had to lose the Princess! He tried to swerve in and out but it was no use! Jane was determind to catch up. Finally he saw it! The Royal Maze! Inside the kiddnapper ran. Jane ran after, not even relising what she had done. About 2 minutes in, and she relised what happened. The kidnapper had trapped her in the maze. He had known his way, and also known that she didn't! Jane wandered in circles. Everything looked scary in the dark. She called out "Micheal!" a dozen times. No answer came. Jane's legs caved on her and she began to cry into the night. What had she done? It was all her fault. She had insisted they do this. It was her fault they had angered the king and it was her fault her brother was half way to Lepleut now, up for ransom!

What had she done now?

**View Three: Mary & Bert**

It had been Bert who suggested the stroll. Mary, who had been wanting to see the whole garden, couldn't say no. It was her chance, and this way she'd have company. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled. Yet, Mary couldn't get over the mess they were in.

"Oh Bert! What was I Thinking?" She said to him as they stolled through the garden. "Letting Jane and Micheal enter this, they could get hurt… or worse!"

Bert smiled. "Don't you worry one lil' bit Mary." He said. "Jane and Micheal are smarter than you think! If it gets too much, they'll use their heads, they'll do whats right! I know it!"

Mary gave a sigh. "Well, I hope your right."

"Let's forget that meetin' tommorow now. Lets enjoy ourselves!" Bert said to Mary.

Mary smiled. "Very well. It;'s not every day one gets to walk with "'Fair Prince' Albert" " she said teasingly.

"Hey, hey! I got I bragging point to ya' know!"

"Oh really? And what is that?" Mary inquired.

"I get to walk with "'fair princess' Mary" "Bert replied with a smile. Mary gave a little laugh. Bert gave a sigh. "You wanna know sumthin?" he began. "I love it when you come around. You always know what to expect! And its always was amazing!"

"You make me sound so predictable!" Mary said.

"Well, ya' kinda are!" said Bert. "You always take us somewhere new, amazing and wonderful!"

" I can be unpredictable at times!" Mary answered, starting to sound abit annoyed.

"Yeah, but even you unpredictablility is predictible!" Bert told her. "You can always expect what you don't expect!"

"I am not always Predictible!" Mary retorted.

Mary gave a slight laugh. Bert took her by the arm and they began to walk again. Mary began to think. They reached the small waterfall that fed the Garden River. They paused to admire it. It waterfall went up the small rock formations around them, which lay next to the Royal Maze. Mary suddenly turned to Bert.

"You Think I'm predictible? Hows this for predictble?" she said as if trying to prove herself in a challenge. Mary put her hands on both sides of his face pulled him towards her and kissed him. Bert at first , was surprised. His eyes grew wide. Then he found it kind of nice. It seemed… 'Practically Perfect!' Mary pulled herself away and smiled smuggly. "How's THAT for predictable!". Bert was about to respond when Mary froze.

A cry came, filling the night air. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah…" he said "it's coming from the maze!"Mary's eyes widened and her nose flared up as she was hit with a sudden releasation. "It's Jane!"Mary ran into the maze to find Jane. Tagging behind her, Bert ran after. His mind split between two things… Do I really have to tell you what they were?

Mary ran through the maze with lightining speed, Bert quickly following behind her , trying to keep up! Mary paused to listen for another cry, Bert caught up. "Where is she?" he asked with worry. Mary didn't answer. They both paused , the night air then flooded with the cries of: 'Help!', 'Micheal!', and 'Come back with my brother!'. Mary turned right and called out to Bert, ''She's this way''. Mary grabbed Bert and pulled him through the maze. Mary pulled Bert into a dead end and listened. She turned to a wall on the left. "She's behind there!" Mary told Bert.

"Jane!, Jane!" Bert Shouted.

No answer. "Its too thick Bert, she'll never hear you!"

"Well then what are we going to do? We cant go any further!" Bert informed her.

Mary sighed and paced trying to figure this out.

**View Four: Jane**

Jane was terrified. Huddled in a corner of the deep dark maze, crying. What had she done! Getting lost herself, didn't help Micheal at all! That lousy kidnapper …that twisted King. She wanted Micheal and to go home. How she longed that this was a nightmare. If it was, it was one she couldn't awake from.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Jane cried. She had figured that the soon somebody found her, the sooner they could go save Micheal. "HELP!" Jane cried again. It was no use. No one could hear her. It was late, everyone was asleep. Jane, sobbing into her peach silk nightgown, was unaware of the presence behind the wall she was propped against. "What am I going to?" she moaned. "Mary Poppins! Save Me!"At that moment, something pricked her back. "Ow!" Jane cried. She turned to see what cause the pain. Behind her vines began to grow out from the thick wall and creep towards her. Jane froze. Unable to move, Unable to scream as they twisted themselves around her and pulled her in. Jane kicked and fought her way as the vines pulled her into the wall, but all it did was cause her scratches from twigs and the vines grip to tighten.'EMMM MEEE OHH" she shouted muffled by the wall. This probably meant: "Let Me Go!" she began to feel the crisp cold air again at her feet the vines were pulling through to the other side.

**View Five: Mary**

"Face it Mary, we need to go get 'elp. We cant do it alone!" Bert said presasively.

Mary sighed. "Very well…" she said. Mary and Bert began to leave, when suddenly there was a rustling behind the wall. Mary and Bert stood back, as vines appeared wrapped around something. The vines, all wrapped around something which appeared to be struggling suddenly released and zoomed back into the wall dropping the thing they were holding. It was dressed in a torn and tear stained silk nightgown and began to dust its self off. It looked up. "MARY POPPINS! BERT!" it cried joyfully. Jane Banks smiled and ran over and hugged Mary.

"Jane are you alright." Mary asked with concern. "What ever are you doing out here?"

Jane had been so relieved she'd forgotten about… "Micheal… somebody kiddnapped Micheal an hour ago, I ran after them… but he tricked me and got me lost in the maze!"

"Let's get out of here" Bert said. "We gotta go get help." Mary, Jane and Bert then procceded to exit the maze.


	8. Chapter 7: The Quest

Chapter Seven: The Quest

Bert, Mary and Jane had only just entered the castle Soleil when Imashe ran up to them. In his hand he was waving the ransom. "Oh my… My word… this is… AYAH!" he cried as he huffed and puffed down the stairs.

"We know…" Jane said. "I tried to go after them!"

Imashe collapesed on the stairs and moaned. "We were so close! So close to peace!"

"Who cares? They got my brother! And they only got my brother because of you and you feud!" Jane said angrily.

Imashe looked up at the 'Young Princess', It was YOU who agreeded to! Don't blame me!"

Mary looked at Imashe. "Nether the less, was he kidnapped under YOUR protection, YOUR Kingdom and After YOU insisted on us helping you. So what are YOU going to do to help get him back!" she snapped.

"What do you mean?" Imashe said. "He's gone… theres nothing you can do now!"

"Perposterous! Of course theres something we can do, we can go get him!" Mary told him. "Now where has he gone?

"Young Prince Micheal was taken to the dungeon in Lepleut Castle, orders from King Broulliard." Imashe told Mary. "We have 3 days to surrender and make you leave or…." Imashe wouldn't finish. He didn't have to, Mary knew what he meant, and Bert did too. Jane most definitely knew concidering that she herself read the note.

"We don't have much time then…" Jane said. "We will leave right now!"

Mary and Bert's eyes widened. Was Jane crazy?

Imashe smiled. "Very well, come this way…"

Imashe ran up the stairs, leading them into the library. He walked over to an older bookshelf, dusty and grungy. He pulled out a Green leather back book and to their amazement, opened a secret passage where the book shelf had been. Imashe looked round cautiously. "This way! This Way! Hurry up!"

He led Mary, Bert and Jane through the old corridor. The way was narrow, old and had a funny smell. Jane knew what Micheal would say if he were there. _What an awful smell! Where is it coming from?_ The thought of Micheal made Jane's heart heavy. They HAD to find him… They just had to!

At last, Imashe stopped. He picked up a torch that was tacked to the wall and held it close to the end of the passage. He pushed a few of the rocks that were there and another door opened. This one lead to an old chamber. It was lit by and oil lantern. Tacked to the walls was armour from many a people. Swords, daggers… everything. There were rows of books on fine crafted shelves. There were desks agenst the walls holding charts, scrolls and maps of every kind. "This is amazing!" Said Jane.

"You got that right!" Bert said in agreement.

Mary looked displeased, her nose wrinked due to the odour.

Imashe went over to a trunk. He opened the lid ever so carefully. He pulled out three items of odd shapes, wrapped in deep navy velvet.

One of the shapes was long and had a small wider end.

Another was a lump that had no distinct shape.

The third was wide and thin. Its shape unknown too.

Imashe handed the long one to Bert, Bert unwrapped carefully. Inside was the sword he had recived when they first arrived in the book. Bert looked it over, it seemed different now, more improtant. It now had a purpose, it made it regal. Imashe handed the lump to Jane. Jane, unlike Bert, ripped the velvet off quickly and with no second thoughts. Inside was the sack and horn she had gotten when they had arrived. Imashe looked at the third one sadly. He unwrapped it himself. Inside was Micheal's Sheild.

"I guess there's no use for this one, its bearer isnt here!" Imashe said gravely.

Jane put her hand on the sheild, stopping Imashe from putting it away. "I'll take it. In honour of my brother!"

Imashe gave a smile. "Very well…Young Princess…" Imashe handed the sheild to Jane.

Jane then turned back to Mary. "Mary Poppins, will you do me the favour and help put this on me?" Jane asked. Mary looked at her uncertain at first. Her uncertainty disapeared and was replaced with one of those dazziling smiles Mary Poppins had. "Of course!"Mary took the sheild and its strap and buckled it on Jane. Mary then took Jane's horn and slung it over her left shoulder."for easy access…" Mary told her. Mary didn't say anything else, but her expression said it all! She was proud of Jane. For how mature she was behaving, for how calm and controlled she was. Of course she knew that Jane would return to normal the moment Micheal was safe and they were back home, but for the time being, she'd enjoy this personality change.

Imashe gave them all traveling clothes. Bert wore light black armour with a silver emblem on the chest. His cloak was a midnight black, he looked rather fearsome, untill you looked at his face and saw his reassuring expression.

Jane wore a orange riding dress. It also held an emblem on green fabric hanging from the waistline of her dress. The embroidery was a rich gold. Her cloak was a deep forest brown, ideal for camoflage. Jane would one day tell Micheal that she felt like a pumpkin! Not that she cared then. Jane was focased on ONE thing and ONE thing alone.

Mary was now dressed in a light blue-grey riding dress simular to Jane's. Her riding cloack was pure white and held silver embroidery.

Imashe took them to the stable and picked out the fastest horses. He filled their saddle bads with everything they needed. They now held food, a map, compass, some money and a extra dagger for emergancies. Imashe originally didnt give one to Jane, but then did after she insisted. Bert's saddle bags also had a cloth to clean the sword,sheilds and armour. Jane's held extra string and rope for her horn in the leather strip broke. Mary's was quite unique in the fact he held a custom slot for her parrot-headed umbrella and a buckle to attach her carpet bag.

"Alright, if you follow the main path through the forest you will reach Lepleut by tommorow after noon. That is if there are no interferences." Imashe informed them.

"What do you mean by interferances?" Bert asked him questioningly.

"You know, theives, bandits,and solders from Lepleut." He explained. "But they should be no problem, Broulliard will have most likely have cleared the forest to wait for your word of surrender. Besides these horses could out run anything!"

"I doubt that!" Mary said. "There is always something faster."

Imashe gave her a look. "If I were you I would try to be a bit more positive. Even if you get through the forests ok, you'll still have to get through the Castle of Pleut." His warning sent chills through their spines as they climbed on the horses.

"Allright. Anything else? No? Good, Off!" Imashe swatted the horses and they set off!

The party of three rode silently into the night, through the forest of Letemps. There was a slight chill in the air as they rode. Nobody had anything to say. Everybody's mind was lot in their on thoughts.

Jane was worried about her brother and wished that he would be safe and well when he was found. She wished upon the stars above them that shone through the leaves of the trees above that everything would be alright.

Mary was concerned about Micheal as well, feeling slightly responcible and full of disbelief of how she let that happen. She also was a bit unsettled about what Bert was now thinking about what she had done. She wished she hadnt done it, her foolish pride!

Bert was confused by what had happened by the fountain. Not so much about Micheal, he beleived in Mary even if she didnt. Of course he wanted him to come home safely but knew everything would work out well. He was focused on what happened before they heard Jane's screams. Sure she had done it, but he didnt stop it either. He also didnt say anything to her. But he felt it was too late now. If he tried to bring it up either she would deny it or say to focus on getting Micheal back safely.

They rode until dawn. In silence. Bert, who had been leading them since he was equipped with a sword, slowed down as he pulled out the map. "We have about a two hour ride to the border of Lepluet. Then a 10 hour ride o the capital." He announced.

"a 12 hour ride before we save Micheal?" Jane asked disapointedly. She was starting to get bored and anxious. And all the riding was hurting her back.

"Is there any faster route?" Mary called from behind Jane.

"Yes, but... Imashe warned me against it. Said sometimes travellers go missing on it's route." Bert said to them.

"We'll take it" Jane said.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

Mary and Bert Stopped riding. Jane pulled the reins and stopped to. " We dont have much time!"

"Well she does have a point..." Mary said truthfully.

Bert's eyes widened. "What!"

"Think about it Bert, it will take almost the whole day to reach The capital. And who knows how long it will take to get inside the castle."

Bert concidered this for a moment. "But what about Imashe's warning?"

Mary looked at Jane for a moment, then back at Bert. "Somethings are worth the risk." She said.

Jane smiled. "Besides, were in a storybook. Everything will turn out well in the end."

Bert sighed. "Very Well, Lets Go." With a flick of the reins they were off.


	9. Chapter 8: The Inn

Chapter 8: The Inn

By 4am they reached the boarderline of Lepleut, They spotted a town but kept on riding, fearful of Broulliard's solders that could be there. Eventually though they grew tired, (and by 'they' I am refurring to Bert and Jane). Bert stopped for a minute to check the map. "About a quarter mile from here there is an inn."

They road on for a half an hour, riding sleeply to the inn. When they finally arrived, Mary had them stop. "No matter what we do, we must not give away our real purpose. This is near the theives forest and we dont know who we can trust."

"So what do we say we are and what is our purpose?" Bert asked.

"We shall say that we are...travelers from the far north. Also you may want to use a false name. We don't know if LePleutian citizens know of us yet." Mary said as she drew her clock around her and put on it's hood. Bert and Jane did the same as her.

They approached the Inn and Bert went inside to get a room and to find where to leave the horses. He arrived a minute later with a stable hand who lead them around back to a small stable that fit about 6 horses. The stable hand left them to lock up the horses themselves. Once satisfied that no one was listening, Bert turned to Mary and Jane.

"Alright so I told the Innkeeper that we were travelers from the north. He asked for names so I had to make them up for everyone, sorry." He told them. "Mary is Marianna... not very imaginative I know... Jane is Brigrelle... and I am Remus."

"Brigelle..." Jane repeated.

"Marianna? Is that really the best you could think of? I mean it's not very secretive!"

"I'm sorry I was put on the spot." He said. "Oh and one more thing, they know about "Us" so no mention of ever seeing Soleil.

They nodded and went inside.

Inside was packed with people, they did not look much different from the Solers (Solar-s) they met previously. Mary pulled Jane closer and took her to their room. Jane could tell that Mary did not like being here. Bert stayed downstairs.

He sat at a table and was approached by a few men. "Greetings Traveler, how goes your journey?"

"Greetings kind sir, we travel well." He said remembering how Imashe told them that this was concidered a proper greeting in the two kingdoms.

One of them sat down. "I heard you telling the Innkeeper that you come from the northern regions, How I wish I could see it. The Mountains and the coast from the stories sound beautiful. But then, somebody has to put food on the table right?" he told him. "Especially in these hard times where it's almost impossible to grow anything from the continous rain. At least today was just mostly cloudly with very little rain. If it keeps up we may be able to grow Something!"

"I would not worry for too long kind sir, I have heard of you're troubles, but i have also heard word that it may soon be over." Bert told him kindly.

"Where did you hear this?" he asked him.

"Well, we've heard alot of things in our travels. One of which is that the _Other _kingdom, the one right beyond these woods has new leadership."

The Innkeeper passed by and over heard this. He turned sharply. "We have heard this too, thanks to our eyes and ears in their palace, but have you heard that the Young Prince Micheal disappeared the night after he was crowned?"

"I have indeed heard that, but you cannot obviously always trust rumour." Bert countered.

"It's not rumor, I can prove it." He told him. "In you're travels have you ever come across a man named Ferderu?" Bert shook his head. "Well you're a lucky man, he's very sneaky. An expert in theivery and kidnappings. He disappeared for a few years, but last night he returned. Not alone, he landed only right outside our Inn last night on giant bird-back. With him was a regally dressed boy. My wife saw it with her own eyes. He came in carrying the boy who appeared to be sleeping asking for directions to the castle. We gave him the information and he left, when he did we saw that the boy had a sleeping dart in his arm. It wasnt for a few hours later when word spread about the new Prince's kidnapping. It was then we knew what happened. My wife was in tears for hours because Ferderu was not a kind man when it came to his job, even worse if he was delivering the boy to Broulliard. Let me say this, Broulliard is many things, but when it comes to the royalty of _them_ across the forest, or anyone from there even, he is as cruel and heartess as the devil himself. I say the boy is most likely to be gallowed tonight, if he hasn't been murdered as it is already. People never come back from Broulliard alive. "

Bert was silent, for as the Innkeeper told him this, Bert saw that Mary and Jane had returned and started to come over when they had heard what he had told them. Jane was as pale as a ghost and Mary looked terrified.

"Thank you, sir. I'd love to stay and talk some more but it appears that I am wanted by my party. Farewell Kind sir, may your ale never run out."

"Farewell Traveler, may your journey never fall off the path." He said and went back to work.

He walked over to Mary and Jane. "_Brigelle_?" he said addressing Jane by her alias since they were surrounded by people. "Are you alright?"

Jane didn't seem to notice she quickly turned around and bolted up the stairs. People around watched curiously. Bert felt their eyes peer down at them. "She… hates sleeping in strange places..." he fibbed. Mary then went after Jane. Bert followed. Mary went to open the door when Bert stopped her.

"Mary…" he said, he hadn't really known what to say to her, he just wanted to be there.

He held her upper arm, but she did not look at him, Her other hand still held the handle. Nobody said anything for 20 seconds.

Silence

"It'll be ok…" he told her.

Her hand dropped from the handle, she turned sharply, her face was red and she looked angry. "Don't tell me that!" She snapped fiercely. "Don't tell me that unless you can tell me honestly that it will. Don't tell me unless it's 100% accurate!" she waited expectantly for him to answer. He didn't. "Well? Nothing to say? No Positivity? No trying to be comforting?" she scoffed harsher than she ever had with him. She did feel a bit guilty but she didn't pay it much attention.

"I only have this to say." He said in a slightly colder tone than she was used to. (The tone was just a bit above a serious tone.) "I cannot guarantee that the ending will be perfect, I cannot promise that it's not going to be hard. All I know is that no matter what happens it's going to be ok!"

Mary sighed softly. "How do you know?" she asked desperately. "How can you be so sure? How?"

"Because I Believe in the one thing that you don't seem to." He told her as his grip tightened a bit, not too much so he didn't hurt her. Then his free hand took her other arm. They looked at each other; Mary's eyes searched his for answers. He let go of her arms and took her hands and held them in his. "I believe in you."

Mary smiled weakly. "It's just that… this has never happened before! I Just…I have no idea what to do…" She said as her eyes began to water. Then for the very first time in her life, Mary Poppins began to cry.

He pulled her closer and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. They pulled apart a minute later as she calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" he asked as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"Not yet, but I will. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we and I especially get back to normal." She told him. Mary looked back at the door. "I wonder how much she overheard."

"More like listened in to." Bert corrected.

Mary gave a little laugh. "She has enough to worry about, the last thing she needs is to hear us fighting."

"Go get her, It's time to get Micheal." He told her.

Mary smiled and opened the door. She walked inside but Jane wasn't there, But there was a note. Mary's heart raced as she picked it up.

_Mary & Bert,_

_I've gone to find Micheal. If what the man said is true then I can wait no longer. _

_I'm sorry for running away_

_J.B._

Mary threw the note down and ran out of the room.

Bert had gone to pay the fee; the innkeeper and his wife were saying their goodbyes.

"I'll be honest; having your family here was quite enjoyable. Although you're girl and wife are very excitable!" The innkeeper's wife told Bert.

Bert shook his head with a laugh. "No, no. I'm afraid you misunderstand, me and Mary…anna are not married." He explained quickly trying to cover the little slip he made with her name.

The Innkeeper raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I see, I guess there are different rules up north… Well either way I guess the girl has your nose…" the innkeeper said awkward.

Bert raised his hands, as he realized what he was suggesting. "No! I'm not the girl's father!" he tried to explain.

"Ah, I see… well that explains why, because I lied she looks nothing like you…" the innkeeper admitted.

His wife raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I Guess Women behave very differently up north then down here. I mean that would have be mean at the very least she's has about 2…"

Bert stopped her and tried to correct their mistaken minds. "No, no. I don't mean it like that… Let me explain fully. Brigrelle is neither mine nor Marianna's child. She is the daughter of a banker. Marianna is her governess and I am their travel companion." He explained more or less. Having to lie a teensy bit but not much.

"Oh…" they said. "ok, because we thought…"

"No! No, never!"

"We see…"

"Whew!"

"Glad that is straightened out…" Bert said.

"Yeah, but… I mean you are…" the innkeeper stuttered out. Bert looked nervous and uncomfortable.

His wife rolled her eyes. "He's trying to ask if you are courting Miss Marianna!" she said.

"No! Nothing of the sort! Marianna and I are just very good friends! That's all!"

"Hehehe, but you want more…" Innkeeper chortled.

"No. I do not see her that way!" he confirmed.

At that moment, Mary appeared as she flew out the door. "Speak of the devil…"

Bert ran after concerned.

The Innkeeper gave his wife a nudge. "Told ya he was her courter!" he said.

Bert popped his head back in. "No she's not!" he called and ran back after her.


	10. Chapter 9: Chasing Jane

Chapter 9: Chasing Jane

Jane ran through the forest with her little bag and Bert's map. She knew stealing was wrong but morals didn't matter right now. Micheal was the only thing of importance and he wasn't going to get saved by Bert and Mary's arguing.

Mary sprinted after Jane with Bert following behind. "JANE!" she cried out. "JANE!"

Bert ran after Mary hurriedly in confusion. "Mary! Mary, what's going on?" he called after her.

Jane heard their voices. _Oh boy if they catch me I'll be in big trouble! _Jane quickly ran faster. She ran until she came across some bushes and ducked in them.

Mary ran towards where Jane had been. She stopped and began to call out her name. "JANE!" she cried franticly. She heard footsteps and turned hopefully but it was only Bert catching up to her out of breath. She started to run again but Bert caught hold of her wrist.

"Hold it this instant!" he said as he yanked her back and caught her before she fell. "What's going on?"

"Jane… she's running off to save Micheal By herself!" She said as she yanked herself free from his grip and started running again. Bert joined her and they called out for her together.

Jane tucked herself into the bush more hugging her legs to her chest. She crawled out of the bushes and carefully went on her feet as she slinked behind a tree. She waited to hear their footsteps so she could head out. She noticed on the map a quicker route and all she needed was them to go so she could go and get on it. It was then she heard voices of some riders coming up the path.

"It's true! The others left Soliel last night to come and save the Young Prince Micheal."

Said the lead rider.

"So is that why Broulliard sent us to patrol? To catch them if they enter LePleut?"

Said another rider.

It was then they noticed Jane watching from the tree. One of the riders slowed down to get a better look as Jane ducked away under the bush and began to crawl to the other side.

She heard them mutter to themselves then they shouted. "Get That Girl!"

Bert and Mary stopped as they heard someone shout out 'Get That Girl!' Mary stopped them and they waited. Suddenly Jane appeared in the distance running toward them waving her arms.

Mary caught her as she passed. "Whoa slow down!" Bert said as Mary looked her over carefully.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "No cuts or bruises?" When Jane shook her head, Mary held her close. "Oh thank heavens!" she declared. Jane fidgeted and tried to break free.

"We have to go; they're closing in on us!"

"Who is?"

"Broulliard's men!"

They heard them approaching. "Run back to the Inn to get the horses!" Bert cried as they ran off back towards the inn. They ran out to the stable where the stable hand was waiting with the ponies. 

"Where'd you run off too? I've been waiting!" he complained.

They paid him no notice as they quickly saddled the horses and climbed in. While they did the guards had gone inside and spoke to the Innkeeper. He lead them toward the stable as the doors burst open and the three of them road away on the back of Mary's horse. The guards quickly mounted and chased them through the early morning air.

They began to shoot arrows at them as they road. Jane screamed as she squeezed the reins as Mary covered her as Bert covered Mary to protect them from the ambush. "We're too big and noticeable!" Jane cried out. "They're going to ware us down for sure if they don't kill us first!"

The guards began to close in on them; Bert looked around for something to do when he noticed a lower Thick branch up ahead which lead to a drop which looked as if it could hid them He whispered his plan to Mary who told Jane. Jane nodded and tried to raise herself up as she reached out to grab the branch. Mary Held her other arm as tightly as she could and Bert held Mary's waist so she wouldn't go flying if Jane slipped.

"One…" Jane called out

They all reached out for the branch.

Two…"

Jane sat on her knees so she could reach up higher and Bert and Mary leaned to the side so they too could catch the branch.

"Three!" Jane cried as she leaped from the horseback and caught the branch as Mary and Bert followed.

They swung a full circle around it and Bert pushed him self off into the air and caught Mary who had caught Jane and they flung themselves off the side and landed with a thump on ground and quickly crawled up against the wall of dirt so when the guards passed over they would not see them.

They huddled closely together and waited as the hooves of horses passed by. Once the sound of hooves passed they relaxed a bit. "We should give it a bit because they'll probably be looking around for us for a few hours." Bert pulled the loose and hanging branch down further than it was and placed a rock on it to hold it in place. "That should conceal us as we catch a bit of sleep before we continue our journey"

Jane snuggled up next to Mary and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Mary stoked her hair and wrapped one arm around her as well. Bert sat down next to Mary. He looked at Jane who had instantly fallen asleep.

"Boy was she tired…" he commented.

Mary smiled a bit. "Can you blame her?"

"Not really… but then she has had more sleep then us, she was sleeping until Ferderu arrived since we had put them down. We were still awake when Jane ran into the maze."

"True…" said Mary, thinking about how she wish he hadn't brought that up. "Listen about what…" she began but Bert quickly put a finger to her lips and shushed her. They heard voices above. They were silent for a minute then they road off. Bert's finger left her lips, signaling that it was okay to talk again.

"We're going to find him… just like we found Jane." He told her pointing to the sleeping child on the other side of her. Mary nodded. Mary yawned. "Why don't you get some sleep yourself too. But first…" he pointed to a twig that had gotten caught in her hair on the way down. "Let me get that for you…" he said as he reached over and untangled it.

He tossed it aside and smoothed out her hair with his fingertips. Mary sucked in the air as his fingertips graced her hair to her cheek. It stayed they're for a minute and his thumb stroked her cheek. She didn't say anything; she seemed transfixed on him and his fingertips. Then his hand went back towards the back of her neck as if she were a . Neither said anything for a moment.

They seemed to forget who they were, what was going on and who they were with. Then he started to pull her closer as if to kiss. They're faces were really close. They leaned in and then…


	11. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

…Jane tossed uncomfortably and rolled over. When she did her arm flew over and knocked Bert's. She then squeezed Mary and mumbled _Micheal _in her sleep.

When Jane had bumped his arm, they both had been startled and awoke them from the trance. He quickly let her go and they both quickly pulled away from each other.

"I uh…"

"Yes... I …err… umm…"

Neither knew what to say because neither of them knew what had just happened! The awkwardness was broken by Jane's moaning as she uncomfortably slept. It broke they're hearts to see this. Mary pulled her closer and Jane, almost as if it was instinct, snuggled into her.

"The poor girl, she looks so innocent when she sleeps. Too bad she'll be thrown into this crazy world when she wakes up." Bert said with a sigh.

"Yes…" Mary replied with a bit of tension. "Well the sooner we get out of here the sooner everything goes back to normal. Everything will." She said with an implication to Bert about what had just happened.

"Right… well we best be going to sleep." He said.

Bert laid his cloak on the ground and went to sleep. Mary undid her own and draped it over Jane because she looked cold and Jane had left her own back at the inn. In fact a lot of their things had been left there. They now only had the items they had gotten when they first arrived in the book and a few coins.

Mary stroked Jane's forehead caringly and went to sleep.

Three hours later it was mid morning. Mary awoke first. She yawned as she tried to fully awake. She felt something covering her that hadn't been their before. Something that was midnight black and had a familiar smell about it. She rose her head up and saw that it was Bert's riding cloak. She looked over to Jane who still slept against her, wrapped snuggly in her **formerly **pure white one, which was now messy from sleeping on the dirt. She brushed some hair from Jane's face and laid her head back down. It was then she felt something else on her that hadn't been there, something heavier than a cloak. She turned her head and saw another head. It was Bert, and he had his arm around her. It felt comfortable and right. She was about to let it be when she remembered what had happened the previous night, and now he had done this? Mary didn't like it one bit. She quickly stood up, disturbing the sleeping Jane and Bert who had been startled awake by her abruptness.

Jane rubbed her eyes lazily and Bert stretched and yawned. Jane looked at the cloak on her. "So that's what was so comfy" she said. She got up and handed it back to Mary. "Thank You"

Bert stood up. "It looks like it's almost noon. We have to get to the town within the next hours by walking." He said looking at the map he pulled from Jane's bag.

"We can't walk. It'll take to long!" Jane cried.

"Well we no longer have horses Jane." He told her. "I don't know any other way to get there, do you Mary?" he asked looking over to her.

Mary wouldn't meet his eye and looked right past him very noticeably. "No, we have to go by foot, but I do believe there is a fast route. Am I correct Jane?" she asked her as she had been the one to find it.

Jane nodded. "Yes, I noticed it along the thieves' road, but I have no idea where it is anymore."

Bert examined the map as he gave up on trying to catch her eye, she was clearly not going to acknowledge him just yet, she was being stubborn. It stung a bit, but he hoped it wouldn't last long. "Well a rough guess would be that were around here, considering we ran this way, It was in that direction based on where you ran up to us from. So if we walk… east we should find it. According to the map there is a river that circles the town and when we see the river we'll know that were there."

Mary nodded. "Very well. Let's gather our things and be off. And be careful incase the guard is still around here looking for us."

They walked for what seemed like forever. They reached the road but were set with a fork in the road. Unsure of which road to take, Jane offered to take the map and climb a tree to see if she could see the right way.

When they were alone, Bert turned to Mary. He had had it with the silent treatment. "A'right, how long do you plan to ignore me like that?" he said bluntly.

Mary didn't look at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked coldly.

"You know full well what I mean; you've been an iceberg since… you know…" he said to her getting annoyed.

"No, I don't know." She said defiantly. "How about you tell me and I'll see if I can answer."

Bert scoffed. "Is that how you're going to be? Fine then, let me spell it out for you…" he began.

Mary turned sharply with a nasty look. "Don't give me that tone!" she said coldly.

"Oh my, she actually looks at me. Boy do I feel special now! The Great Mary Poppins acknowledges my existence!" he said just as coldly.

Mary looked shocked to hear him like his and it did sting a bit, but her temper was too overpowering. "You have no reason to be angry! It was YOU who started…_it._" She said avoiding calling it what it was.

"Oh please, you had plenty of time to stop it if you wanted to!" he told her.

"Ha! _IF _I wanted to? Don't make me laugh!" she said cruelly.

"Oh what does that mean?" he demanded bitterly.

"Please you know what I mean!" she declared.

"If that's the case, then why did you already?" he reminded her. "Remember? Back in the garden, you kissed me! You did! And you cannot deny it!" he said angrily.

Mary's eyes filled with anger then did something horrible. She denied it.

Bert looked taken aback, and very hurt. "If that's the way you feel then so be it. Let's get Micheal and get out of this place, and don't worry about it. Whither you did or not, you never will have to again… I promise you that. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Jane descended from the tree looking awkward and out of place. She pointed to the left road. "That's the way." She said and they walked along it in silence.

The reached the river by 2pm. They reached the gate a few moments later. "This is it." Was all they could say, as they had finally reached their destination. They pushed the gate open and walked into the capital of LePleut. The home to the castle of Broulliard and somewhere inside. Micheal was waiting.


	12. Chapter 11: The Castle

Chapter 11: The Castle

The streets of LePleut were much different to Soliel yet almost exactly the same. Many tarps and tents were around just like in Soleil, but for different reasons. In Soleil they were used to block the sun and provide shade, but in LePleut they were used to protect things from the rain. The streets were cold and yet here, where as in Soleil they were hot and dry. They're many tents with vendors selling one miraculous thing after another. Then in the center of the city stood the tall, proud and slightly intimidating.

Jane took Mary's hand so she wouldn't get lost as they moved forward. Bert looked around suspiciously. "Hide your things under cloaks and hold them close. Many thieves hang around these big markets." He told them and they did as he said.

They pushed they're way through the crowded streets when they heard someone call out. They turned around and saw a horse trample through the streets and a little girl holding on tightly for dear life. "Help! Somebody please, help my little girl!" a man cried out.

"Ahh!" the little girl cried as the horse pulled her through the streets.

Jane was in a fit. "Oh no, we have to help her! We Must!" she cried out.

The horse drew close and at the last minute Mary darted out in front of it.

"No!" Jane and Bert cried out, Jane looked up at Bert who had gone deathly white.

The horse quickly stopped in its path. Mary eyed it carefully. "Really! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Running around like a cheetah in the marketplace somebody could have gotten hurt! Including you!"

The horse whinnied and Mary nodded responsively. "I don't care if the destination scares you. That is no excuse to act like a wild animal!"

The horse hung its head as if it was ashamed. Mary patted its head. "There, there." She said. "Don't wallow in self pity. To be perfectly honest, that place scares me too!" she whispered to it.

The crowded cheered as Bert and Jane came over. Bert went to the little girl. "You A'right? That must have given you a right good scare huh?" The little girl nodded and Bert lifted her off the horse.

A couple ran over to the girl and picked her up and hugged her. The man walked over to them. "Thank you so much, you saved our daughter's life and managed to tame that beast! If you ever need anything just name it!"

Jane looked over at the fruit cart they had been driving. "Um, where are you taking that cart?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, to the castle for their monthly delivery. Boy is that a tiring day. We spend hours going to every part of the castle delivering crates." The girl's mother said.

Mary and Bert caught on to her plan. "If you wouldn't mind it. We'd love to go with you." Mary told them.

"Why would you? Most people stay far away from the castle." The father said.

"We have our reasons; all we can say is that if all goes well you'll be happy you took us." Mary told them.

The mother nodded. "Very well, but first we must stop somewhere. There was a scare in the woods last night where they found trespassers in the woods. We all know where was no way they could've escaped the woods unless they knew some "secret way" or something like that, but still since then the guards and officials have been paranoid of all travelers. So for safety we're going to disguise you so you look less … worldly."

The three of them all suppressed a smile as they climbed in the cart, thanking them for their generosity. In about one hour, they had fully changed and were at the palace gate. They were made to dunk their heads in water so they looked more like an authentic Lepleutian (who never seemed to fully dry due to constant rain fall.)Despite the suggestions to abandon their items for it may appear questionable, they instead hid them under their clothes in well hidden but easy accessible locations.

Michael's shield was hidden under Jane's cloak tied with a strap around her waist. The horn was hidden in a secret pocket in her skirts. Bert's sword was wrapped in a special cloth and strapped to his back as well. The Necklace however did not move from it's spot for it had already been dirtied from sleeping on the ground so it no longer at a casual glance looked spectacular but more like and old necklace. She hated to wear it so dirty but she had no choice.

The cart went through the gate and stopped at a form of loading dock. A Guard stood by. "Name and business." He demanded.

"Gergiore and family. Here to deliver the monthly fruit." The father told them.

"Who is in the family?"

"My wife Jezebel, our three daughters Janet, Delia and Maria, and Maria's husband David."

He said as he correspondingly pointed to his wife, Jane, his daughter, Mary and Bert. Neither of them looked happy to have been disguised as husband and wife.

The guard looked over a list. "Very well, go in, but adding more people to you're delivery does not increase your pay!"

The went to the loading area where Mary, Bert and Jane all took a basket of fruit. The three extra that were put in so they could go in the castle unnoticed. Once they successfully made it inside alright they headed towards the dungeons after overhearing some guards talk about the special prisoner there.

They walked down and down the twisting turning stairs leading to the dungeons after asking a maid where they were to deliver fruit to the guards there. They reached the fowl smelling dungeons and absentmindedly gave some fruit to the guards and went to "Leave the rest" somewhere. They wandered around looking in every cell. To find them empty!

Jane was scared. Bert casually walked up to one of them. "So is it true that you caught that Soliel prince and are holding him here?"

The guard looked at him suspiciously. "Yeh, why would YOU want to know?"

"Because that one there…" he said pointing to Mary who raised an eyebrow. "Thinks that there is no way you men could ever catch the young prince!"

The guards stood themselves up straight. "Of course we could! In fact the Prince is INDEED hidden in the castle at this very moment!"

Mary caught on to what he was doing. "Oh sure he is! Where pray tell is he then. I certainly don't see him in any of the cells!" she said disbelievingly.

"Well madam, it just so happens that he is with the king and princess right now!" he said hotly.

"Oh how I wish I could meet the king!" Jane said finally caught up.

The guards laughed. "The only was YOU'LL ever meet the king is if he summons you or your being brought to him for sentencing!"

The other one laughed too. "Even if you were arrested he's way too busy with the matters of Soleil's Rulers to worry about a little petty thief!"

Jane gave Mary and Bert a look. Everything needed was said in that look, and Mary and Bert understood it right away. Jane walked over to the fruit basket as Mary and Bert etched out of the room. Jane then suddenly threw the biggest fruit she could find at the guards. She tore off her cape and the symbols of Soleil's royal family shone in the torch light.

"Greetings from Soleil!" She cried as she and Mary and Bert ran for it. Peeling off their disguising cloaks and leaving them behind, so that they were recognizable. They knew full well that the guards would get them and then bring them to Broulliard, where Micheal was right now. Within 3 minutes they were surrounded and being dragged off to the throne room.

Broulliard was a beefy man. His mood changed from delightfully giddy to a terrifying tyrant within a matter of seconds. Only two things in the past year brought him joy. Victory and his Daughter, Senvole Papillion, Princess of Butterflies.

Senvole was as beautiful as she was sad. She had been named the Princess of Butterflies when she was born; her mother had not been royal by birth. She came from the south where the wide fields and plains were homage to the beautiful butterflies. It is said that her mother owned the most beautiful Butterfly fields in the world. When she married Broulliard the two kingdoms united and she became Queen of the Butterflies. She had brought all of her butterflies to LePleut and for years they roamed the kingdom with grace and beauty. Then the war started and the sun left. All the butterflies outside flew away to Soleil and the ones in the palace stay in their place, never moving. Always still. The castle is too cold for them to fly you see. So they can't move. Senvole never saw a butterfly fly, even though she is their Princess. The tale says that is why she is sad.

Micheal didn't know any of this when he first met Princess Senvole. The princess was kind to him and saved him from his imprisonment in the dungeons, the princess took care of him. That was all he knew. Micheal no longer remembered his life before LePleut, when he arrived in LePleut, Ferderu had cast some evil magic that removed his memory. He didn't know what Soliel was, or who Mary, Bert and most importantly, Jane were. Micheal had arrived and was taken in by the family. Senvole was his sister and Broulliard was his father. Broulliard kept the secret of Michael's past hidden from everyone but himself and Ferderu. Not even Senvole knew, if she had known she would have set him free. Since she did not though, she believed he had no family and kept him safe from the wet world outside. Micheal only had known them for a few days, he didn't know what a family was but he was certain it was something like this. But he often wondered why his sister was so sad all the time. She did seem happier then when they first met, but not by much. She never laughed or smiled. It upset him to see his sister like this.

Although only being there for a few days, Senvole and Broulliard had felt as if Micheal was always a member of the family. Broulliard sometimes forgot that Micheal was his enemy. Broulliard was not an evil man, he was just very… determined. He had to win no matter the cost, especially since the rain ruined the food. Sometimes he cheated.

They were in the throne room when the guards announced that they had the wanted people. Broulliard sat in a large and intimidating throne with Senvole and Micheal on either side. "Your Majesty! We found the three you've been looking for." Said the chief guard.

"Very good, bring them to me!"

Senvole turned to Micheal and craned her neck past him. "This should be interesting. Take notes for one day you'll be doing this."

Micheal nodded half excited and half anxious.

The door opened and three people came forward, a man, woman and girl who looked two years older than him. They didn't look threatening to him. They looked kind and trusting.

It was then the little girl looked up and smiled brightly. "My goodness, it's you! Oh Micheal, Micheal we found you!" she cried and she jerked away from the guards and ran up to him and hugged him.

Micheal was frightened by this abruptness. "let me go you silly girl!" he called out.

She put her hands on her hips. "I am not a silly girl, but I have missed you!"

"Missed me? How? We don't know each other!" he told her.


	13. Chapter 12: The Meeting

Chapter 12: The Task

Jane took a step back. She felt the guards grab her arm and try to pull her back but she yanked her self free. "What do you mean? I'm your sister! Jane, Jane Banks. Well, actually now I am Young Princess Jane. You're my brother Micheal Banks, Young Prince Micheal." She said to him. "Don't you remember?"

Micheal shook her off. "I think you must have bumped you're head off of something! I am Micheal Papillion, Prince of LePleut, and you are a traitor who has disgraced LePleut in someway!" he said to her.

The guards pulled Jane back to the others finally as she called out. "Micheal, come on! Remember me! Please Micheal, please!"

Micheal sat down and ignored her. These criminals were loony! Broulliard looked nervously from Jane to Micheal. Then turned to the three. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A trio of Royals from Soleil, a long way from the sun isn't it?" he said with a twisted smile.

Mary scowled. "You've had your fun, now put him right and we'll see if we feel like co-operating." She told him coldly.

Broulliard laughed. "Never!"

"Micheal… Micheal please!" Jane cried as the guard restrained her.

Mary looked down at her. "It's no use Jane, someone has put a spell on him… you can see it in his eyes."

Bert stepped forward. Mary hissed at him. "What are you doing, you're going to get us all in trouble!"

"You don't need to worry about what I do Mary, I am a capable person, but then you may just deny that too!" he whispered coldly back. He addressed the king. "Now let's everyone calm down, I think we can settle this calmly. Come to a solution and put this feud behind us!"

"You only want that because you're now captured, you were fully ready to invade us before though!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play the fool, I know full well of your plot. You come in raise an army with your strong and well fed men and invade my kingdom of weak and hungry citizens."

:"We have no such plan. Besides the people of Soleil are no better off then you." Mary told him.

"Spare me you're lies! You have the sun to grow you're food nice and tall, where as the rain drowns all of ours."

"Food is scarce in Soleil as well; the sun makes crops die for there is no water to give them what they need." Mary told them.

Broulliard eyed them carefully. "Why should I believe you? You have been our enemies for years!"

"We have no reason to lie. If you do not listen we are no better or worse so we have no reason to be deceitful!" Jane called out.

"Ferderu!" the king called out.

Instantly a wicked and sneaky looking man came out. Jane instantly scowled, even though his kidnapping attire was now finery, she still recognized him as Michael's kidnapper. He stepped before the king and bowed gratefully. "You summoned your highness?"

"Yes, Ferderu make your cauldron appear and let me see how the people of Soleil are living!" Broulliard commanded.

Mary could've sworn she saw him look very unhappy by the request. A cloud of smoke appeared and a giant pot appeared. He dropped some items into the swirling liquid below. He then walked over to the three, he pointed to Mary and gestured her to come by the pot. He handed her some blue dust. "Tell the pot what you wish to see then drop the powder into the cauldron."

Mary looked down into the swirling and bubbling water, she looked up at the King, Princess and Micheal. "Let the king see how the people of Soleil Really Live!" she declared and dropped the powder into the water. It began to glow, Mary stood back as a giant bubble floated out. An image began to form in it, inside was Soleil looking as barren as ever. The King eyed it carefully. Images as hungry people flashed on the screen, Senvole looked even sadder then usual.

The bubble popped and Broulliard thought to himself. "This is strange… Because whenever I have seen Soleil, it always looks lush and green… not this wasteland I see now." He eyed Mary and Ferderu carefully. "Someone here is being deceitful." He said threateningly. "There is only one way to tell the lie from the truth. We must give them a challenge."

Now Broulliard was a tad foolish at times, he believed that in order to tell someone's honesty then they could succeed in some form of challenge. So this seemed like the perfect way to find the liar in the court, if they were truthful, then they would succeed.

Ferderu cut in. "An excellent idea your Excellency, And I have the perfect test for them. If they are able to fix The Princess Senvole's mood permantly then they are truthful."

Micheal and Broulliard stared wide eyed at the request. That feat was impossible; no way they could cheer up the princess. The Princess sighed sadly. "Perfect!" the king said. In one hour they will enter the challenge room with my daughter. They will be given one hour and if in that time they make her happy then I will discuss putting the feud behind us.


	14. Chapter 13: Learning the Truths

Chapter 13

Micheal and Senvole were sent to their room for an hour to give everyone time to rest before the challenge was to commence. Micheal was very confused, because when the others were carried away he noticed something on their clothes. Some sort of symbol on their clothes that was familiar. He was trying to remember where he had seen them before. Something about his clothes… something similar…

"Senvole… Do you still happen to have the clothes I arrived in?" he asked her innocently.

Senvole turned to him dully. "I suppose so… if they are here they'll be in that trunk over there." She told him sadly pointing to the trunk by his bed with all his clothing."

Micheal ran over and opened it he pulled out all his belongings inside. "Are you sure they're here?" he asked as he looked through the various fabrics with dazzling embroidery made custom for him by the seamstresses. He was about to give up when he noticed something at the very bottom. There scrunched in a ball was something he'd never seen before yet looked oddly familiar. He unrolled them and shining before him was the symbol of the sun, the symbol of Soleil. The same symbol that girl (and her… um… who were they? Her parents?) Had worn. He held them up to Senvole. "Is this what I wore?" he asked,

Senvole looked them over. "Yes, that is what you wore. I remember it well." She said.

With that Micheal quickly ran out and straight to the library. In the library there was old man Flinchester, he knew everything. He could tell him what this meant. He had too.

Senvole looked at the clothes that had been in his hand. She picked it up and gasped. She dropped it quickly as if it had burned her. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be! Senvole grabbed the cloak and ran to the throne room where her father was preparing for the challenge. "Is it true?" she demanded as she threw the cloak down. "Is he really what the guards, servants and citizens whisper? IS he really the missing prince? Is he really…" she couldn't finish her sentence due to tears building up in her eyes.

The man looked up, only he wasn't Broulliard. It was Ferderu. "Hello highness." He said slyly as he nodded his head. Instantly she was grabbed by two guards. "Looks like someone has been going where she's not suppose to!"

"Why? Why do you trick Micheal? Why do you lie about the state of Soleil? What do you possible want that can be only achieved this way?" she asked shrilly.

"I think the princess needs sometime to herself before the challenge. Lock her up in her room!" he cried as she was dragged away. "Oh wait! One more thing. Not one word or someone will pay for it! Take her!"

Senvole was dragged up into her room and locked in. the guards were stationed by her door. No way out. But she had to get to Micheal and tell him the truth!

Micheal reached the tower and banged heavily on the Library door. A moment later a old man opened the door holding a lit candle. "May I help you?" he asked as his eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the tower stairs. "Oh, Prince Micheal. What may I do for you?"

"I need answers! I need to find out what this is and what it means!" he declared showing a piece of clothing he had taken with him that bore the symbol that had been on the three earlier.

The old man took it from him and looked at it mysteriously. "Where did you find this?" he demanded quickly.

"It was in my trunk, and the three Senvole people that we saw earlier bore this same symbol and one of them… a little girl, older than me… she claimed me to be her brother… I know this cannot be true, I am Lepleutian… right?" he looked at him defeated by the questions that filled his mind to the brim. "Please, I know there's more to my history than this place, I know that I had something before this… something I don't remember… all I remember is this place… please set me straight… tell me she lies or is mistaken… because His Highness and the Butterfly Princess are all I have… I cannot lose them… but I need to know the truth, so I can figure out what to do with it… you are the only one who does not fear Broulliard or Ferderu… I know YOU will tell me the truth…"

"Prince Micheal… or should I say truthfully, Young Prince Micheal… you may need to sit down for this… you're story is quite amazing…"

It was too horrible for words! Her own brother didn't know who she was, and if they didn't cheer up the depressed butterfly princess the whole kingdoms of Senvole and LePleut would suffer and become a barren wasteland or would surely drown. When had it become so hard? When did these little adventures start to cause so much trouble… where was the chalk drawings or magical carousels from before?

Jane curled up in her cell. They had been separated in the dungeons and left out of range to hear one another. She was all alone!

Bert paced back and forth, there had to be something! Something that could help them. Something that could free them, something to cheer up the princess and restore Michael's memory. Something to patch things up with him and Mary… wait no! There were more important things right now and SHE had started it! Focus… back to Micheal and the others…Oh, If only they weren't fighting right now, he knew together they'd be able to think of something. "I only hope she's having better Luck than I Am!" he said to himself.

Mary sat up straight and focused as she tried to figure a way to fix everything. A Way to Free Them, A Way to cheer up the Princess and Restore Michael's Memory, a Way to Patch things up with her and Bert… wait no! There were more important things right now and he should have really known better that to try things like that! Focus… back to Micheal and the others… Oh, If only they weren't fighting right now, she knew together they'd be able to think of something. "I only hope he's having better luck than I am!" she said to herself.

Ferderu needed a plan…he had only temporarily got Senvole out of the picture for the time. That room wouldn't hold her forever… especially since the challenge was in a half an hour… one that had been his idea too! But then, he didn't know the pesky Butterfly Princess would get in the way at that point! He knew they were tricky… he needed a plan incase something went wrong. Maybe it was time to look in the laws again for SOMETHING that he could use to his benefit…

Micheal sat dumbstruck, he couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. No way was he really a Soleilian! Technically not even that because they had come from somewhere before that! Micheal knew as the old man spoke that he spoke the truth, he could see it in his eyes and it all made sense. Micheal just couldn't remember it at all! So he couldn't wrap his head around it! Micheal knew what he had to do; he had to see that girl again. If the man was right that she could most likely fill in the remaining blanks. "I have to go, but thank you!" he said as he hurried for the door. He ran down the tower and made way for the dungeons.

Senvole had to escape her confinement. She had to talk to Micheal! She needed to warn him about Ferderu! She now knew he would do anything to keep the two kingdoms at war. That way he could make a living still. If only she knew what he planned and when he was going to execute it! All she knew was that Micheal and the others had to be warned.

She walked to the window and looked down; she saw a cart filled with fruit and fabrics. It was the only way. She stood on the ledge and without thinking jumped and felt the ground disappear as she began to fall towards the ground

Ferderu had found it, now he was preparing it. All it took was one little tiny dagger and one little tiny poisoned lotion rubbed on it. That was all he needed to get his way.

Jane sat around in her cell crying softly when she heard a voice from above her she looked up and saw a face. "it's you…" she said.

Bert had just about given up on his plans when something above called him. He looked up and saw a person there. "it's you!" he said.

Mary frantically thought of ways to make things better when a small pebble fell down from above. There was a window, a window with somebody there. "It's you!"


	15. Heads Up

HEADS UP! 

I will be posting an Interview Video on YouTube in a couple of days and I wanted all of you guys to help us out. Submit all you're questions and they'll all be posted into the video and i'll answer them all.

To Submit,

you can tweet them to me at

SelenaBanksMPM or MaryPoppinsMPM

E-mail them to:

Send them in messages on YouTube or (youtube: selenaabigailbanks)

And on the site i'll be posting a message box you can submit questions in

(website: .com)

Ask me about anything

Upcoming Videos

Mary P & Me/Mary P. & Me 2

The 'Possible Spin Off' (plot outline available on )

Practically Perfect Adventures

ANything about me (with in reason obviusly)

or anything about Mary Poppins in general

Also I will accept any questions about the 30 Rock story I posted on as well

Submit them all by Thursday

Thanks

P.C. & S.A.B.


	16. Chapter 14: Rescue

Chapter 14: The Person Above

**Jane & Micheal**

Jane looked up and saw Micheal peering out of the window. "Micheal!" she called up in joy. "Micheal, what are you doing here?"

Micheal slid a bar from the window out of its spot making a hole just big enough to crawl through and then dropped a rope down. "Climb up; I need to talk to you!"

With out any arguments Jane grabbed the rope and climbed up as Micheal pulled. When she was finally free, Micheal hid the bar and rope in a bush so they could find it again later. "Micheal! Micheal what is it?"

"I need to know the truth about who I am. I've learned some things and I need to know if they are true." He said. "I'm scared… I've never been so confused in my life… I think, see I don't know that because of this. So please, tell me the truth!" he pleaded.

Jane heard a noise. "Ok, but it's not safe here. We could be spotted!"

Micheal took her hand and dragged her down to a cluster of trees. "Do you know how to climb?" he asked her questioningly.

Jane nodded and jumped on the lower branch and started up the tree as Micheal followed behind her.

Once they were securely tucked away in the trees, Micheal turned to Jane. "Now tell me what happened… from the beginning."

Jane took a breath, "Pay attention, it's a long story…"

Jane explained how they were not really from here and that this was a storybook that their nanny Mary (the other girl with them) had taken them into, how they agreed to help the people of Senvole solve the everlasting feud so they could grow food and no longer live in fear. She told them how he had been kidnapped after they were crowned as the Royal Family by Ferderu, how she chased them but eventually got lost in the maze only to be saved by Mary and Bert. Micheal listened intently as Jane told him of their adventures in the woods and what had happened at the inn, of how Mary had stopped that rampaging horse and saved the little girl of the family who snuck them into the castle so they could save him.

Micheal hung onto every word as his sister finished up. "… and that's when the guards took us and brought us to Broulliard! Oh, and to clear up any confusion that people seem to be having around here, Mary and Bert are NOT together!"

"Are you sure? Because they fight a lot like the cook and Gardner do, and they are married!" he asked.

"Nope, not at all!" she declared. "At least… I think so…"

"What do you mean?"

Jane sighed. "Well I'm not exactly sure but I think they like each other. That night we camped in the woods after escaping the inn, I was really sleepy, but I wasn't exactly asleep. I was caught in between the place where you're asleep and awake, like when you sleep walk or sleep talk." She explained simply. "I heard them, now I couldn't see them because I was lying on Mary's lap facing the other direction, they started to move closer then I yawned and they moved back and Mary seemed angry. At first I thought I was dreaming, but then later the next day they sent me up to climb a tree to find our way, and I heard them fighting. I'm not exactly sure why, but from what it sounded like…"

"I see…" he said. "I'm sure if my memories were right, I'd be able to help you… but sadly…" he said, implying what Jane knew already. "I have to get my memory back, from what you've told me it sounds like a good life!"

"But we have to make the Princess happy, and she looked very sad!" Jane told him. "If only we knew more about her… had someone on the inside."

Michael's face lit up. "I have an idea!"

**Senvole & Bert**

Senvole ran through the castle grounds in hushed tones calling Michael's name. She had to find him before Ferderu did. She reached the area above the dungeons when she noticed a piece of rope sticking out of a bush. She bent down and followed it to where it lead and she found herself at a cell window now currently missing two bars that were hidden in the bush. "Micheal was here." She said under her breath. "But who did he let out?"

She ran along the wall looking for one of the others, maybe they knew who was there. She finally reached one that was not empty and picked up a small pebble and tossed it down carefully, not to hit the inmate. "Hey." She called. The person looked around confused and called out 'hello' a few times. She tapped the bars impatiently. "Up here!"

He turned around. It was the man that had been with them. "It's you! I mean the um…Princess?" he asked slightly confused.

"I don't have much time to explain, but I need to know where everyone else with you was locked up." She told him hastily.

"Oh, well I may not be that much help, I don't know exact locations, just directions." He told her.

She sighed disappointedly. "Do you know who was down there?" she asked pointed towards the empty one.

"Um, I believe that would be Jane your Highness. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, her cell is empty and been broken into, around the time my brothe… Micheal went missing"

"Oh boy, that doesn't sound to good." He said. "Those two are none for causing and getting into trouble."

"That's why I am going to let you out." She said prying two bars out from the windows. She pulled out the rope and tied it to one of the remaining bars and lowered it down. "Quickly before I am noticed."

He climbed up the rope and was soon next to her in the courtyard. "Thanks." He said to her. "Any idea where they would be?"

"Only one, but it's a 50/50 chance." She told him.

"How so?"

"Well, Micheal has this tree he likes to climb and hide in. If we didn't know about it already, we'd never be able to find him when he goes up there. It's the only place I can think of." Senvole answered.

"Very well." He said. "It's better than nothing."

"By the way, I am Senvole, Princess of Butterflies, but I prefer when people leave off the title part." She told him.

"I am Fair Prince Albert, but I'd rather you'd be so kind as to call me Bert." Bert replied.

"Hello Bert." She said as she headed towards the tree.

"Wait!" Bert called. "What about Mary? The woman that was with us?"

"First we check the tree, because if Micheal IS there, Ferderu will find him eventually. We'll get her after."

"Very well, but as long as we get her after. If they're there or not."

Senvole agreed.

When they reached the tree, they could hear voiced approaching them from its branches. Senvole brightened. "Micheal! Is that you?"

A face appeared from the branches. "Yes, Senvole. It is me. We're coming down." He called as he slid down the trunk followed by Jane. "Senvole, I have so much to tell you!" he said.

Jane brushed her self off and noticed the person next to the Princess. "Bert! You're safe, I was so worried." She said to him gleefully. "You will not believe what has happened."

Senvole smiled at the two siblings beaming up at them. "Were just glad you two are all right!" she said brushing a stray hair from Michael's face. "I take it that you have found out the truth about who you are Micheal?"

Micheal nodded. "Yes, Jane told me. My name is Micheal, I am her younger brother. We are from England. We Live on Number Seventeen Cherry-Tree Lane, are parents are Winifred and George Banks. And Robertson Ay is there to with Ellen, who is our maid, and Mrs. Brill is our cook. Mrs. Lark with her two dogs lives next door and next to her Is Admiral Boom and his wife. We live across the street from the Park where we often visit with Mary Poppins who is our nanny and is NOT with Bert …" he recited as he darted a quick look at Jane for reassurance as he finished, Bert's face went red and Senvole suppressed a laugh. "A few days ago, Mary Poppins took us to the library and Jane and I spotted a book and we opened it. Inside was the story of where we are now, and Mary and Bert took us into the book because Jane wanted to see it. We arrived in Soliel and met a man named Imashe who made us Princes and Princesses. Then that nasty man Ferderu took me away and stole all my memories and tricked everyone into thinking I was King Broulliard's Son."

"Oh Micheal you remembered everything. I'm so glad." Jane said happily.

"I am too; I just can't wait until I can truly remember things and not just the words you told me."

"Yes, but were running out of time before we are to face the challenge. And if we don't succeed then you can kiss your memory goodbye." Bert said.

Senvole nodded. "We have to find the rest of your party, that woman. The one I'm assuming is, according to Michael's story, is this Mary person?"

"Right, we'll split up and meet back here, to save more time." Senvole said. "You take them and head that way and I'll look over there by the stream, because if you are spotted there, there will be trouble, but if I go they won't question it."

They split up and went their own ways. Senvole headed towards the Dungeon entrance by the stream. She crept up to a sleeping guard and stole his keys. She then proceeded to quietly tiptoe inside. The dungeons were dark and gloomy; it gave Senvole the shivers as she wandered through the corridors. She was having trouble seeing, so she picked up a burning torch from the wall and made her way down.

At long last, she reached the end of the hall and to her delight at the end she could see the faint outline of somebody. She rushed over and tapped on the bars. The figure looked up. It was Mary. "Its you!" she said. "I don't understand, it cannot be time already!"

"No not yet, but it seems that you are the only one still imprisoned. Micheal set Jane free, and as I looked for Micheal I found Bert, who, with Jane and Micheal is searching for you as well. How fortunate we decided that I should search the dungeons, or we may have never found you." She said.

"They're safe?" Mary asked her. Senvole nodded. "Jane and Micheal are alright?" Senvole assured her they were fine. Mary nodded and quietly added. "And Bert too?"

"Yes, yes, they're all fine! But they wont be if we dally any longer!" she said as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock open. "Come on!" she cried as she forcefully pulled Mary back the way she had come. Senvole bit her lip as they ran. "I really must admit, those are some lovely children. I truly wish they BOTH were my siblings."

Mary smiled. "Yes, they are lovely, quite lovely indeed."

Senvole and Mary exited the dungeons and raced back to the tree where a defeated looking Bert, Jane and Micheal waited.

"I can't believe we couldn't find her! Oh this is just awful!" Jane moaned depressed.

"She must be somewhere, she couldn't just disappear!" said Micheal reassuringly.

Bert nodded. "The only problem is that we don't know where that somewhere is!"

Micheal kicked a pebble, it rolled all the way from the tree, across the lawn to where two people were approaching. He looked at them and his eyes widened. "SHE FOUND HER! Senvole found her!" he cried out joyfully.

"Oh, hooray!" Jane called as the two Banks children ran over to them and hugged Mary.

Bert stood up and made his way over. Senvole pried Jane and Micheal off of Mary, who looked up to see Bert standing in front of her. "Are…umm… you alright?" he asked awkwardly, Unsure if they were on a truce at the moment or not. Mary nodded, as if she wasn't sure how to reply, unaware of the same thing.

"Now that we are all together, we need to figure out a plan." Mary said to the group. 

"You won't be able to do that sadly." Said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw a group of officials, Broulliard and Ferderu behind them. "We weren't getting a head start without us are we?" Ferderu said threateningly.

They shook their heads. Broulliard eyed his daughter. "I was a bit concerned when we found the cells empty, but when Ferderu informed me you had disappeared as well, I figured you might be behind this in some way, am I right my daughter?"

Senvole looked down, and more depressed than ever. Then she looked up at the group that had now been reunited and gave a small smile. A few officials gasped at the sight of the Princess smiling. Broulliard sat a bit straighter and Ferderu looked scared. "Yes I did, and I am proud of that!" she said beaming.

Many people were shocked and begun whispering to themselves. "My daughter, have I gone crazy with hope, or are you really smiling?" he asked in disbelief. Senvole touched her cheeks and confirmed it for herself that she was indeed smiling. "Why? Why are you suddenly so happy?"

"Because," she began. "Before I met these four, I had lost all hope in happy endings and believed I would spend the rest of my life in grey, wet days. But after all they have been through, you'd think it impossible for a positive outcome, yet they are reunited again. So I figure, if they can have a happy ending, why can't I? Why can't we solve our problems with Soleil?"

Ferderu looked really nervous. "Ignore this girl, your highness. She doesn't know what she is talking about!" he tried to convince the king.

Broulliard ignored him, he was too happy with his happy daughter. "Silence Ferderu!" he shouted. He walked over to the group. "Anyone, who can make my darling joyful, is someone I can trust wholeheartedly. I also, I want to apologize for what we have put you through the last few days." He knelt down to Michael's height. "I owe you an apology young sir. What we did to you was wrong. I regret it deeply; can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Micheal nodded and gave the old king a hug. He rose back up and looked at Mary and Bert. "If we can do this, than we should be able to find resolve."

Bert shook his hand. "We look forward to a long friendship with you and your kingdom."

Suddenly there was a loud crack and through the grey clouds a single ray of light shone through. It hit Senvole who felt its warmth, and then from the crack came a single light blue butterfly that landed on her finger. As if it knew she was its princess.

Then the sky exploded with light and warmth. They all basked in its glory and Senvole shed a tear.

Broulliard turned to Ferderu. "They did as promised; now return the boy's memory!"

Ferderu gave a sly smile. "I would love to, but I don't think I'm going to."

"What! Stop this foolishness at once."

"Sorry, your highness. There are rules to this. They may have completed the task, but they didn't do it during the challenge. Thus this is invalid." He said sneakily.

"Not fair!" Micheal cried out. "I want my memories!"

"We had a deal!" Mary declared.

"Rules are rules" he answered back devilishly and walked over to them. "However, there is still something you can do…"


	17. Chapter 15: Ferderu's Offer

**Chapter 15: Ferderu Offer**

They all turned to Ferderu in expectation. Bert, Jane, Micheal, Senvole and Broulliard all held their breaths, as Mary gave him a sharp look, as if challenging him.

Ferderu just smiled as if it was already planned out in front of him. "I Challenge you to a Duel! Me against one of you in a battle on the grounds, if I win, I keep the memories, and your kingdom." he said "If you win; you get the Memories and my powers." He said.

Bert eyed the wicked man; he was very scrawny and not very threatening, more creepy than an actual threat. "What will this battle entail?"

"Sword Combat, which may I say, the odds are more in your favor because I have never fought before." Ferderu said to Bert, as if challenging him.

Bert was silent, Mary turned to him, she knew what he was thinking, and it was the stupidest idea yet. She tried to tell him not to that foolish but it was too late, for the words were coming out of his mouth: "I Will Battle You."

Ferderu smiled happily, and Senvole, Micheal and Broulliard looked panicked. Jane was confused, Mary was tense and Bert struck out his hand and shook on it. Ferderu then he

Disappeared and they were left alone in the throne room. "Well… I guess were stuck now." Broulliard said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Ferderu is not an honest man, he may not have ever picked up a sword but he is a notorious cheater and is good at magic." Mary said instantly and knowingly.

"I am aware of that, do you really think I'm foolish enough to trust him?" Bert asked Mary accusingly.

"Yes actually I do, considering you just agreed to battle him! Obviously you don't know what your about to get into…again!" she said harshly.

Bert's eyes widened, very aware that that last part was not about Ferderu at all. "I'm not as naïve as you think Mary; I plan to fight as if he's about to pull something. To keep me on my feet. Besides, what do you think is going to happen?" he said. Then he lowered his voice. "Were in a fairytale! Nothing is real and good always triumphs!"

"Ferderu is NOT your normal…villain, Bert! He is tricky and has a heart as black as soot. He will not hesitate to be brutal!"

"Enough!" Senvole shouted above their raised voices. "This will solve nothing. The best we can do is prepare him for battle and hope for the best now. Fighting is pointless. Now, Jane and Micheal come with me and _Mary_…" she said darting a look at her. "Daddy, set Prince Albert… I mean Bert, up with the trainers; he needs all the practice he can get."

Broulliard nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Come along, Mary when your done meet us in the garden." She said as she ushered the kids out of the room.

Bert headed out of the room and Mary followed him and stopped him in the hall. "Don't do it." She said.

"Talking to me again?" he said coldly.

Mary sighed. "Please Bert, don't do it. Don't battle Ferderu tomorrow. He's to powerful for you."

He turned around. "I thought you no longer cared?" he said losing some of his cold edge.

Mary walked over to him. "He'll kill you…" she said starting to get upset.

"I can handle myself." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Bert please. Listen to reason. I believe you could win any fair duel, but I also believe that Ferderu won't duel fairly. He'll trick you, he'll kill you." She explained, tears forming and her voice cracking as she said the last words. "Don't let that happen! Don't fight him. If not for me, then for Jane and Micheal. Don't do this to them, or me."

"Mary, I can handle it. What other choice do we have anyways? If I don't fight him then Micheal will never remember us."

"We'll find another way… please… I cannot bear the thought of you dying. Don't fight him please." She said on the verge of hysterics.

Bert wanted so badly to put his arms around her and tell her it would be okay, make the tears stop. He didn't though. He remembered Micheal and that gave him the courage to fight, he remembered what Mary had done and he felt himself go cold again. He didn't like feeling this cold, but he was hurt badly. "Don't worry about me!" he snapped. "Get a hold of yourself!" he said sounding a lot like how she normally sounded. "Don't waste you're time worrying. I don't need you to worry about me. I don't." with that he turned around and started to walk away.

Mary felt herself freezing over again too. "Fine! When you are slain on the field tomorrow, don't expect me to bat an eyelash. You made your grave so go ahead and lie in it for eternity!"


	18. Chapter 16: The Battle

**Chapter 15: Ferderu Offer**

They all turned to Ferderu in expectation. Bert, Jane, Micheal, Senvole and Broulliard all held their breaths, as Mary gave him a sharp look, as if challenging him.

Ferderu just smiled as if it was already planned out in front of him. "I Challenge you to a Duel! Me against one of you in a battle on the grounds, if I win, I keep the memories, and your kingdom." he said "If you win; you get the Memories and my powers." He said.

Bert eyed the wicked man; he was very scrawny and not very threatening, more creepy than an actual threat. "What will this battle entail?"

"Sword Combat, which may I say, the odds are more in your favor because I have never fought before." Ferderu said to Bert, as if challenging him.

Bert was silent, Mary turned to him, she knew what he was thinking, and it was the stupidest idea yet. She tried to tell him not to that foolish but it was too late, for the words were coming out of his mouth: "I Will Battle You."

Ferderu smiled happily, and Senvole, Micheal and Broulliard looked panicked. Jane was confused, Mary was tense and Bert struck out his hand and shook on it. Ferderu then he

Disappeared and they were left alone in the throne room. "Well… I guess were stuck now." Broulliard said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Ferderu is not an honest man, he may not have ever picked up a sword but he is a notorious cheater and is good at magic." Mary said instantly and knowingly.

"I am aware of that, do you really think I'm foolish enough to trust him?" Bert asked Mary accusingly.

"Yes actually I do, considering you just agreed to battle him! Obviously you don't know what your about to get into…again!" she said harshly.

Bert's eyes widened, very aware that that last part was not about Ferderu at all. "I'm not as naïve as you think Mary; I plan to fight as if he's about to pull something. To keep me on my feet. Besides, what do you think is going to happen?" he said. Then he lowered his voice. "Were in a fairytale! Nothing is real and good always triumphs!"

"Ferderu is NOT your normal…villain, Bert! He is tricky and has a heart as black as soot. He will not hesitate to be brutal!"

"Enough!" Senvole shouted above their raised voices. "This will solve nothing. The best we can do is prepare him for battle and hope for the best now. Fighting is pointless. Now, Jane and Micheal come with me and _Mary_…" she said darting a look at her. "Daddy, set Prince Albert… I mean Bert, up with the trainers; he needs all the practice he can get."

Broulliard nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Come along, Mary when your done meet us in the garden." She said as she ushered the kids out of the room.

Bert headed out of the room and Mary followed him and stopped him in the hall. "Don't do it." She said.

"Talking to me again?" he said coldly.

Mary sighed. "Please Bert, don't do it. Don't battle Ferderu tomorrow. He's to powerful for you."

He turned around. "I thought you no longer cared?" he said losing some of his cold edge.

Mary walked over to him. "He'll kill you…" she said starting to get upset.

"I can handle myself." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Bert please. Listen to reason. I believe you could win any fair duel, but I also believe that Ferderu won't duel fairly. He'll trick you, he'll kill you." She explained, tears forming and her voice cracking as she said the last words. "Don't let that happen! Don't fight him. If not for me, then for Jane and Micheal. Don't do this to them, or me."

"Mary, I can handle it. What other choice do we have anyways? If I don't fight him then Micheal will never remember us."

"We'll find another way… please… I cannot bear the thought of you dying. Don't fight him please." She said on the verge of hysterics.

Bert wanted so badly to put his arms around her and tell her it would be okay, make the tears stop. He didn't though. He remembered Micheal and that gave him the courage to fight, he remembered what Mary had done and he felt himself go cold again. He didn't like feeling this cold, but he was hurt badly. "Don't worry about me!" he snapped. "Get a hold of yourself!" he said sounding a lot like how she normally sounded. "Don't waste you're time worrying. I don't need you to worry about me. I don't." with that he turned around and started to walk away.

Mary felt herself freezing over again too. "Fine! When you are slain on the field tomorrow, don't expect me to bat an eyelash. You made your grave so go ahead and lie in it for eternity!"

After Dinner, Mary put Jane and Micheal to bed, Bert went to practice once more with the guards and Senvole went with her father to try to find another way out of this mess with Michael's memory, and while all this was happening Ferderu was hidden deep in the castle making plans.

He had it all mapped out perfectly, he was going to poison the tip of his sword with a poison so powerful that a single scratch from his blade would be enough to have him dead within the hour. He had been concerned that the Fair Prince would get him first, but something told him that Prince Albert wasn't that kind of man, he would defeat him, not destroy him.

"And after he does, I'll win the battle by striking him with my sword!" he chuckled to himself.

There was no stopping him.

The Morning Light Shone through the castle of LePleut for the first time in a long time. The light shone into the eyes of Jane and Micheal as they awoke. Jane felt relaxed that had been the most comfortable sleep she had in days (where the previous one had been on the cold wet ground after being chased down, and the first one had been cut short by her brother's kidnapping). Micheal stretched as Jane yawned. "Today's the day." Jane said matter-of-factly.

Micheal nodded. "Yes it is."

Senvole came into the room with Mary carrying the breakfast trays for themselves and Jane and Micheal, who greedily bit into their delicious meals. Senvole uncovered her own and started into it, after her third bite she stopped and looked a Mary curiously. "Are you not going to eat Fair Princess?" she asked addressing Mary respectfully by her title.

Mary turned to her. "Pardon? Did you say something?" she asked, for she had not been paying attention to her.

Senvole shook her head disapprovingly then turned to Jane and Micheal. "Alright, enough stuffing yourselves. You are to go get dressed immediately; it is not acceptable to go in ones bed clothes." She said sounding very much like Mary Poppins herself, so much so that Jane and Micheal without questioning did as told.

"I know it may not be my place to say this, but since nobody else will, I feel as if I have no choice!" The Princess of Butterflies spoke. "Everyone feels, and is right to feel so, that you and Prince Albert are behaving foolishly! We don't know what the story behind you is, but it shouldn't matter! Shouldn't the children be more important than your distain for someone who wants the same thing that you want to happen? Shouldn't you support him as he tries to make the common goal we are after accomplished?"

Mary turned away again, placing the tray next to her.

The Princess sighed. "Alright then, you leave me no choice!" she snapped. "I don't care how much you and Prince Albert hate each other Fair Princess, You will attend! You will sit next to the Young Prince and Princess, Father and I. You will be supportive, at least for Michael's sake, who is scared enough as it is! Why will you do this? Because you know it is the right thing. You care about the children and you want them to be happy and WHOLE. So you will be there for them as they face an obstacle today. I don't care if you hate each other, you will pretend that you don't!"

Senvole went to leave. "You think I hate him?" Mary asked both shocked and amused.

Senvole turned to her, "Yes, why else would you be this cruel? Is cruelty not used for those we dislike? Would we use it on those we do?" she said simply.

"Oh Princess," Mary began in a scolding motherly tone. "You are very smart, I'll give you that. But you are also very naïve! You see things as Black and White, it is not your fault, but it's true just the same."

"I don't understand Fair Princess, if you do not despise him, then why do you treat him this way? Why do you argue like so? Why do you refuse to be there? Why do you both colden around each other if it is not distain?"

"Fair Questions, I will try to explain as best as I can." She said, walking over to Senvole. "Did you ever think that we argue because it lets us speak and that it may be the only way we know how to express ourselves to each other? Did it ever cross your mind that it is not a chill you feel but instead two stubborn people who don't know what to do with themselves? Have you found it possible that the reason I will not go today is not because I don't wish to watch, but because I cannot bear to? I cannot even fathom the idea of what could happen if he fell unfortunate today? That I cannot see someone whom I deeply L-care about so much about possibly die?"

The Princess was silent looking entranced by her words.

"Could you watch the life of someone you care about be taken away?"

The princess looked up at Mary. "I never imagined… but the things you said before? You were so angry with each other…"

"We sometimes get angry at the people we care about, sometime we say things we should say, or do things we shouldn't do. It doesn't mean we still don't care."

"I had no idea…" she said softly, feeling out of place.

Mary gave her a sympathetic look, "Yes, but now do you understand? You cannot ask me to come today, I could not bare it!"

Senvole nodded and headed for the door. She reached for the handle and opened it half way when she paused and looked back at her. "I understand Fair Princess, I just don't agree."

"Meaning?"

"You may not be able to bare it if you did come, but I don't think he could bare it if you didn't." and with that she left.

It was time.

The Children were nervous, especially Micheal. Jane took his hand and told him it would be alright, but she was scared too.

Senvole looked around, but could not spot Mary Poppins anywhere. She shook her head disappointedly. Her father sighed. "I guess she won't be coming."

The two men faced each other on the field. In the stands the citizens of LePleut AND Soliel waited on baited breath for the victory of Prince Albert. Yet, Ferderu did seem very intimidating. In the royal box was King Broulliard, Princess Senvole, Young Princess Jane and Young Prince Micheal, he knew he had to win. For Michael's sake, He needed his memory back! He looked around but nowhere was Mary. "I guess she meant what she said after all…" he thought to himself sadly.

"Commence!" came the thundering voice of Broulliard. Bert and Ferderu drew their swords and began to duel.

Mary peaked out from sidelines, she had come. She had tried not to, but still she stood by the pages, squires and other bystanders near the field. She had been ready not to come, but she knew deep down that she couldn't stay away. "Please, let him be alright." She whispered to herself. Her heart racing, wishing she hadn't come here at all.

They fought, Ferderu was strong but Bert was quicker on his feet. In the end Bert tired him out; Ferderu tried one more blow and failed. He collapsed on the ground. Cheers filled the crowd; Mary clapped, but wasn't heard over the screams of Jane and Micheal behind her.

Yet nobody realized that Ferderu was smiling. Nobody realized that Ferderu was rolling over as they cheered for Bert. Nobody noticed him pull out a dagger sheath and whisper a spell on it.

Ferderu stood up. Bert turned to him. "A deal is a deal, now set him right!" he declared.

"Gladly, but there seems to be one little hitch. The rule says that in order for Micheal to be set to normal you had to win." He said mischievously,

"I did… now put him back now!"

Everyone fell silent. "We'll see…" then Ferderu laughed as if it had all been a big joke that everyone but Bert understood. Bert turned to walk of the field. "I WIN!" he cried as he flew a dagger out and it stabbed him in the stomach. Bert fell to the ground as people screamed like crazy.

"BERT!" came a cry from the royal box as they hurried to the field. Mary burst from the sidelines and ran over. She lifted his head and placed it on her lap.

He looked up as he pulled the dagger out from his stomach. "Oh!" Mary cried as he tossed the bloodied dagger aside.

"You did come?" he said through the pain.

"Of course I did!" she cried. "I could never abandon you like that. And I'm sorry I did." She cried as she held his head and neck in her arms as the guards ran for help and Senvole took Jane and Micheal away.

"Im not mad… I could never be… Mary, I…"he didn't finish because he let out a big moan and passed out.

And then, for the first time, Mary Poppins cried.


	19. Chapter 17: Restorations

Chapter 16: Restoration

They had been able to pry him from her and then to her dismay, they carried him off. The Princess of Butterflies knelt next to her. "It'll be alright…"she said weakly.

Jane and Micheal ran over. "Bert!" they cried out. "Bert!"

Micheal ran to Senvole and tugged on her skirts. "Oh please tell me it'll be alright!"

Jane tugged on Broulliard's robes. "Will they be able to heal him?"

So caught up in the children's pleas, nobody noticed Mary get up and walk to the smug Ferderu. "You filthy cheater!"

He turned sharply and smiled menacingly. "Hello _Fair Princess _Mary. Here to pay me prize?"

Mary's look was awful. She peered at him with her icy blue eyes intently. "You did not win! Bert bested you; it was after he won you pulled your stunt! He may have been the first cut, but you were the first down." She replied coldly. "If you count as a man, more like a coward to me." She added snidely.

"You always were a tough one Miss Poppins. I never forgot that." He answered calmly

"Yes, now you will hand it over, if you please." She demanded.

"I would, but I technically won. I remain flesh wound free, whereas the _fair prince_ was not so lucky." He informed her.

Mary restrained herself from slapping him. "Generally you would be correct, except your words were the first man down would be lose." She recited.

Ferderu smiled to laugh when from inside of him he pulled out a ball of light. He looked it over carefully then back at Mary. "If I gave you this, it wouldn't be admitting that I lost, because it's purely a technicality."

Mary sighed disappointedly and her eyes seemed to soften for a moment as she spoke. "Why play this game? What do you gain? What did you gain from anything? Status? You're considered a traitor. Wealth? How would this earn you that? All you're doing is being stubborn, hurting someone innocent because you can. Please, put our differences aside for once Ferderu and think reasonably."

Ferderu looked hurt, on lookers to the scene were very confused and waiting patiently. "I suppose you are right, then again, You always were most of the time." He gave the light to Mary who pocketed it. "I let myself take it to far, I always have."

"Maybe one day you'll learn." She said, she turned to walk away. "When you do, I'll forgive you…for everything."

She began to walk away and took Jane and Michael by the hand. Ferderu called out. "Wait…Miss Poppins…" he called out. "Do you ever think of me?"

"No, I sometimes remember the man you used to be."

With that they walked away. Leaving everyone in confusion on what had just happened.

They got inside and were met by the royal physicians. "You're Majesties…" they said rushing over to them.

"How is he?" Mary asked.

"He is stable…but in bad condition. We are out of supplies so we are unable to make some proper medicine…"

"Then it's a good thing we've arrived…" said a familiar old voice.

They turned with a start and smiled brightly. "Imashe!" Jane cried. "You're here!"

Imashe, the royal advisor/ librarian of Soleil had arrived in LePleut castle. "I came as soon as the rain fell."

"You mean the rain has finally returned?" Mary said brightly.

"Yes, so much so that our plants and herbs begun to spring right out of the ground… I happened to bring a few with me. Good thing too, I heard what happened on my way in.

"Escort Imashe to the hospital where you can put those to good use." Broulliard said

It was not until late afternoon when the medicines were ready and nobody heard anything until after dinner. Mary, Senvole, Jane and Michael were in the parlor in the west wing of castle.

Mary dug into her pocket and pulled out the shimmering ball of light Ferderu had given her. Every gasped at the sight of it.

"What is it?" asked Jane.

"What do you mean 'what is it?'. This is Michael's memories. All of them." She said simply as if it was something as ordinary as a rubber band and Jane was very foolish for asking.

"THAT is my memories! There a lot shinier than I was expecting" he said examining them closely.

"It's quite remarkable" Senvole commented.

"Yes it is." Mary said. "Now Mr. Banks are you ready to remember everything?"

"Oh yes! Only, Prin- err… I mean Mary Poppins, how do I get them back inside of me?" Micheal asked.

"How about you take it and see." She said offering it to him.

Michael looked hesitant; he looked to Jane who nodded encouragingly. He reached his hand out for it. It only took for the tips of his fingers to brush it before something happened. The moment contact was made; the radiant light filled the room. He felt a warm sunny feeling shoot up his arm, to his head the spread out all over his body. The light became blinding to everyone in the room.

The light died down, and everyone wiped their eyes. Michael felt something bump into him which sent him hurtling to the ground. He found it had been Jane stumbling over her own feet in her temporary blindness.

"Oof! Jane that hurt!" he complained.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" she said.

Michael pouted and Jane scolded him. "Don't be a baby!" she said and gave him arm a little pinch.

"OWW! Jane! Stop it or I'm telling mummy and daddy and they'll make sure Mrs. Brill doesn't give you any desert for a week!" Michael said.

Everyone was silent. Mary only dared venture to ask him. "And… tell me Michael, where are your parents?"

"Back home Mary Poppins, where else would they be?" said Michael wondering why Mary Poppins was asking such foolish questions.

"Where is your home Michael?" Senvole asked him responsively.

"17 Cherry-Tree Lane!" he said feeling a bit frustrated by everyone's foolishness.

Then he understood. He turned to Jane. "Jane… my sister! I remember!"

"You remember!" Jane cried in cheerful chorus. "Oh Michael, I'm so glad, I was so worried!"

"I thought I'd never remember anything. I'm just so glad I can remember things… and by the way Jane. You were wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Michael turned to face everyone. "You said nothing could happen in a place as beautiful as this…"

Jane looked away. "I was wrong." She said.

"It's as I told you before Jane, you too Michael, you should not judge things by their appearance." Mary said informingly.

Michael and Jane nodded. "I hope we can go home soon…" Michael said without thinking.

Senvole noticed bit her lip when he said that. Michael realized he had said something wrong, as did Jane. Mary walked towards the window, with Princess Senvole at her heels. "He's going to be fine you know. Fair Princess I do wish you wouldn't worry so much, if not for yourself, then at least for…" she turned her gaze to Jane and Micheal.

Mary said nothing. Instead there was a knock at the door, which abruptly ended all conversations. They all turned their heads and Senvole called them in. It was the Royal Physicians along with Imashe. "Your highnesses" they said respectfully.

"Any news?" Jane asked hopefully.

Imashe gave a small smile. "Yes Young Princess. There is _some_ news that you all will rejoice to hear."

Jane and Michael listened eagerly, Senvole prepared herself and Mary held the back of the chair. "Go on…" Michael said equally as hopeful.

"He appears to be recovering well, which should please you all. We got to him just in time." Imashe told them happily.

"But…?" Mary leaded, expecting what was to come.

"But… he still won't awake." Said one of the physicians more solemnly.

"Well, we won't wake again…" Imashe corrected. "He had a few moments of conciseness, but he passed out again about a minute later. Ah, Miss Pop-I mean, Fair Princess may I have a word?"

Mary gave a nodded and walked out of the room with Imashe. Imashe silently closed the door as the physicians spoke with Jane, Michael and Senvole. "Yes Imashe?" she asked the aging man once they were alone.

"While Fair Prince Albert was awake he spoke, he asked for you. He wanted you to see him. I know you have been worried and he is stable enough for visitors. I thought you may want to see him, who knows? Maybe he'll awake for you…"

"Take me to him." She said sharply as they fled down the halls.

Mary entered the room cautiously, Unsure of what she'd find. She approached him silently. She reached the bed he was laying on and forced herself to look at him. They had cleaned up the dirt and on his face there were only a couple of scratches. He looked as if he was sleeping. Until she spied the large bandage wrapped around his abdomen. She knew what horrible thing lay beyond that bandage. She remembered the horrid sight of watching the blade pierce through him, as if it was nothing. How easily it went in and out, with no hesitation or effort. How fragile we all are and how easily broken we can be. She looked at his face, it looked pained. If only she could help him.

She then lightly lowered her hand, her fingertips only brushed the top of the bandage when she heard him moan painfully in his sleep. She jerked her hand away. It all came back to her. The Stab, the pain, the moment they carried him away, the last thing he said, the sentence he never finished. It was too much. She felt weak, her legs gave way and she fell to her knees next to his bedside. Her head leaned against it's edge and her arms rested on the mattress as she felt herself tear.

"Oh Bert, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She sobbed to herself.

She didn't even notice that the mattress moved slightly as she cried to herself thinking and scolding herself sharply "You NEVER let yourself behave so foolishly back in London!" she told herself internally.

Then she felt someone take her hand and have their thumb lightly stroke the top of her hand. Someone who wasn't suppose to be doing that.


	20. Chapter 18: Recovery

Chapter 17: Recovery

Mary looked up at the person who now had her hand and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Looking down at her was the very person who she had been crying about. "Bert…?" she said, almost disbelievingly.

Bert looked at her with gentle eyes, gentle but still looked pained. "Hello Mary…" he said.

Mary was in shock, what she had been hoping and praying for had happened and she didn't know if it was real, she felt almost dream-like as she quickly sat herself up right and began fixing herself. "You…um…are you alright?"

"Well, considering the circumstances…" he said as he sat up causing the blankets to fall a bit showing his bandaged abdomen. "I never felt better…"

"Good…that…that's good…" she stood up trying to compose herself. "You um… Do you need any…anything?"

_Yes _"No… I'm good."

"Ok then, I should go find Jane and Michael, they are worried about you." She said and she headed for the door.

"Where you?" he asked her.

She stopped. "I was concerned…" she said.

Even in what could have been his deathbed… she was still being stubborn and they were somewhat in a fight. Bert gave a small sigh. He didn't want to fight anymore.

Mary was almost out the door, when he called her name. She poked her head in. "Yes?" she replied almost too quickly.

"I lied Mary… I do need something…" he said. Mary looked at him curiously and told him to go on. She walked over to his bedside. "I'm hurting Mary, I am in pain, the thought of you and I still angry makes it so much worse. Please, no matter what happened, forget all that right now. I need my best friend. I need you. Mary, you have and always will be my best friend. Good or Bad, my friend. And right now I hurt something bad. Can you be my friend?"

Mary hadn't been making eye contact; he knew why when he saw a droplet of water fall on the mattress she was standing over. He took her hand, she looked at him and he smiled. "Oh, Bert!" she cried as she flung herself (gently so she wouldn't hurt him) at him and they hugged.

"I was so worried… I cannot lie. I felt so guilty about how we left things. I thought I'd never…" she cried, but could not finish.

"Never what?" Bert asked her.

Mary pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "Never see you again, never get to apologise. Never get to set things straight, never get to…" she stopped again. He looked at her expectantly. She looked at him then (and she to this day still doesn't know why)

She grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a quick kiss, but before anything could happen she saw pain fill his face. The tears formed in the corner of his eyes from its intensity. "Bert…shhhhh." She said soothingly, "it'll be alright. Don't listen to me; I seem to have become a very worrisome." She took his hand. "Just squeeze whenever it hurts"

If it wasn't Mary's hand, there would have been two people crying in pain, Bert and who ever owned the hand he was holding. He was squeezing very hard, in match to his incredible pain. But Mary rarely felt physical pain like that so she was fine. The pain began to subside, he released her hand. He looked drained. "Maybe you should rest for now." She said patting his hand. "I'll let them know you're alright and when you're up to it I'll bring them in. Bless their hearts, they were very concerned."

"You should go see them probably, but would you stay with me for a bit, it'll help me relax…" he said weakly.

Mary Smiled, she sat next to him and he rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair gently. "I'll stay for as long as you need me too." She said.

Bert closed his eyes as began to sleep as Mary began to hum a sweet tune.

_Lay your head down on my shoulder_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby_

_I will watch you while you're sleeping_

_And I'll be here at first light_

Bert was relaxed and slept peacefully on her shoulder. Mary continued

_Let's take a boat out on the water_

_Floating downstream just you and I_

_Who knows where the wind will take us_

_When I'm with you…_

Mary then realized that she felt a great truth in the words she spoke.

… _Well I don't mind…_

A smile formed on her face as she leaned back and relaxed as she kept watch over him until dawn.

Sunlight shone into the hospital room, Mary had watched him all night, never sleeping a wink. She sat there in her thoughts, thinking about everything that had happened since they arrived here. Thinking about what would happen when they left.

Bert's eyes fluttered awake and he looked up at Mary, smiling at him from her chair by the window. She had moved there in the night, she had needed to think. "Morning sleepy head." She said teasingly. "How are you feeling?"

He sat up, minor flinch but mostly looking better. "Much better…but how…?" He looked at the vial by his bedside.

"It took 5 drops; I only have enough left for an emergency…" Mary said.

"What is it?" he asked examining it.

"Tears…" she said. "And since the place they came from rarely falls I only use it for serious cases. It makes them very powerful and very special."

Bert set the vial down, he was about to ask where they came from when he caught her look, it said everything. So he let it go. Mary walked over, "Lets see if we can get you moving."

"Alright, but why the rush?"

"There's no real rush, I just need to see how much it worked, if my calculations were correct you should be able to move with minor assistance for a few days. And if that's the case, it would be a lovely surprise if you were able to wake the children. They're very worried. Also, it'd be nice to leave before anything else happens…" she joked.

Bert smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Let's see, we are royalty, Michael was kidnapped and brainwashed, we were outlaws, prisoners, often very cold and tired, Jane ran away , we got lost in the woods, we saved a child, we broke into the palace, I was in a battle… and now this… sounds like any other outing to me!" he teased.

Mary gave him her arm and he pulled himself up. "One step at a time…"

"Jane, Michael, wakey, wakey" Jane and Michael slept soundly in the extra bed in Senvole's room. Senvole upon seeing them had gone to tell her father and get breakfast ready. Bert (with Mary's help) walked over to them and gently shook them awake.

Jane rolled over and Michael yawned. Her eyes fluttered open. "Bert?"

Michael quickly sat up "BERT!"

The two bolted up and gave him a hug. Suddenly the doors swung open and Senvole and Broulliard entered grandly. "Prince Albert! How happy we are to see you on your feet, yet we did not expect such speedy recovery. Never mind that though, you are well, Kingdoms are at peace, Memories have been restored, and all is well. No time like this to celebrate. It is a bit short notice, but they should have enough time prepare."

"Prepare what?" Michael asked curiously.

"The Ball of course! We must have a party before they are to return to their home." He said. "Now I must get ready we have plans to make…" he said and left the room followed by Senvole as he made the plans.

"Mary Poppins, when are we going home?"

"After the ball… then we'll go home…"


	21. Chapter 19: The Ball Part 1 of 2

Chapter 18 : The Ball (Part 1/3)

That night, Castle Lasoleil was packed with everyone who was anyone from Lasoleil and Lepleut. A mess of ball gowns, tiara's, feathers, sparkle and masks flooded the ball room. To celebrate the joining of the two kingdoms, King Broulliard and his Daughter, Princess Senvole had planned it all out as a celebration of the new found peace and rejoice of Bert's recovery.

The ballroom had been decorated with the best of the best decorations between the two kingdoms, food baked, cooked and imported for all over the land was scattered on the fabulously decorated tables. At one end of the Ballroom was the grand staircase where everyone entered, the left wall wasn't really a wall it was the entrance to the grand balconies, the right wall lead to the rest of the castle and the opposite end of the ballroom sat 6 imperial thrones. On the top carved into the gold were their names. From left to right: Fair Princess Mary, Fair Prince Albert, Princess Senvole, King Broulliard, Young Prince Micheal and Young Princess Jane. After the first hour, an announcer announced that it was time for the 'king and queen's dance'. The king and Queen dance was when the royals (Mary, Bert, Jane, Micheal, Broulliard and Senvole) Pair up and dance as the guests watched for a few moments then were cued to join in the dance. Onto the dancefloor came the pairs. Young Princess Jane (who was very nervous to have two kingdoms stare at her all night) chose to Dance with her brother Micheal (who was fairly confused about all the rules and traditions that the ball had). Princess Senvole paired with her father Broulliard for a father-daughter dance, and Mary paired with Bert(for no specific reason really, just seemed natural I guess…).

Jane wore a beautiful light peach and lavender ball gown. Her shoes were a light golden-peachy colour that sparkled. On her head was a light gold crown jewled with Topaz and amythests (princesses orders!). Her hair half up with two braids wrapped under her tiara line that turned into a ponytail around the back.

Micheal was dressed in a royal blue outfit with gold trims. His tights were a crisp clean white and wore fine black leather boots with real gold for the heel and along the rims. His head fashioned a gold crown that was fur lined. The crown maker had made sure it wasn't too heavy for his head.

Bert was dressed in a simular outfit as Micheal only his was bigger and was gold, white with hints of a creamy colour. Bert, unlike Micheal wore no crown, but had the exact same boots (only bigger).

Mary wore a ball gown herself too. One of a simular style of Jane's only her's was bigger, different colours and a slightly bit more mature looking. Instead of peach and lavender,Mary's gown was coloured with light gray-blues, Lighter blues for accents and white. Jane though it looked like the sky when it was a little cloudy and moonlight shone through a thin cloud, releasing a light gray-blue light around the moon. Micheal thought it looked more like an evening mist, either way it was pretty. Mary wore shoes with a diamond buckle. Her hair was up in a do that appeared to have a slight curl. Like Bert, Mary wore no crown or tiara, but she did have a diamond necklace around her neck, gift from Princess Senvole to replace the silver heart locket with the sapphire necklace that had been used to help The Princess and her father.

The 3 pairs walked on the dance floor they gave a slight bow to each other and the guests then turned to each other. The orchastra began to play a nice piece and the pairs began to dance. Jane and Micheal struggled not to laugh as they attempted to dance without falling over each other or stepping on each other's toes. Princess Senvole saw their struggles. She carefully waltzed over with her father and told them how to waltz, then she demonstated. Jane and Micheal began to follow and quickly got the hang of it.

Mary and Bert watched in the corner of their eyes jane and Micheal's struggles and quietly laughed. Mary looked over at The Princess and her father, dancing happily with each other as envious eyes peered at the newly found beauty of Princess Senvole since she found her joy.

Mary turned her focus back to her dance partner. "How's the injury?"

"Much Better, mostly stiff now but even that is clearing away fast." He told her. "Only some parts of memory seems a tad fuzzy, like everything that happened between my getting stabbed and Me waking up no longer injured."

Mary nodded. "Yes, that is only a temporary state. It will come back soon, Although I can safely presume that the stabbing part is not one you would wish to remember in great detail." She said matter of factly.

Bert nodded and smiled. "Yes, you _presume _correctly there. But there are other things I'd wish to remember about our time here..."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that? Stabbing? Kidnap? Brainwash? Fights? Please enlighten me!"

"That night back in Soleil." He said.

"You mean the one Michael was kidnapped and Jane got lost in the maze chasing after them?" she asked questioningly. "That was a nightmare! Why would you want to rememeber that?"

"Well the part I remember the best happened right before that all happened." Bert said.

"You mean our walk in the garden..." she said catching on to what he was saying.

"Uh huh!" He said his eyes narrowing in on her.

Mary didnt seem to notice. "It was a lovely garden wasnt it?" she said.

Bert shook his head. "Oh no, it's not the garden I'm talking about. Think about it."

Mary did, and that nights events replayed in her head.

_It had been Bert who suggested the stroll. Mary, who had been wanting to see the whole garden, couldn't say no. It was her chance, and this way she'd have company. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled. Yet, Mary couldn't get over the mess they were in._

_"Oh Bert! What was I thinking?" She said to him as they strolled through the garden. "Letting Jane and Micheal enter this, they could get hurt… or worse!"_

_Bert smiled. "Don't you worry one lil' bit Mary." He said. "Jane and Micheal are smarter than you think! If it gets too much, they'll use their heads, they'll do what's right! I know it!"_

_Mary gave a sigh. "Well, I hope your right."_

_"Let's forget that meetin' tomorrow now. Lets enjoy ourselves!" Bert said to Mary._

_Mary smiled. "Very well. It's not every day one gets to walk with "'Fair Prince' Albert'" she said teasingly._

_"Hey, hey! I got I bragging point to ya' know!"_

_"Oh really? And what is that?" Mary inquired._

_"I get to walk with "'fair princess' Mary" "Bert replied with a smile. Mary gave a little laugh. Bert gave a sigh. "You wanna know sumthin?" he began. "I love it when you come around. You always know what to expect! And its always was amazing!"_

_"You make me sound so predictable!" Mary said._

_"Well, ya' kinda are!" said Bert. "You always take us somewhere new, amazing and wonderful!"_

"_I can be unpredictable at times!" Mary answered, starting to sound a bit annoyed._

_"Yeah, but even you unpredictability is predictable!" Bert told her. "You can always expect what you don't expect!"_

_"I am not always Predictable!" Mary retorted._

_Mary gave a slight laugh. Bert took her by the arm and they began to walk again. Mary began to think. They reached the small waterfall that fed the Garden River. They paused to admire it. It waterfall went up the small rock formations around them, which lay next to the Royal Maze. Mary suddenly turned to Bert._

_"You Think I'm predictable? How's this for predictable?" she said as if trying to prove herself in a challenge. Mary put her hands on both sides of his face pulled him towards her and kissed him. Bert at first, was surprised. His eyes grew wide. Then he found it kind of nice. It seemed… 'Practically Perfect'! Mary pulled herself away and smiled smugly. "How's THAT for predictable!" Bert, clearing his throat awkwardly, was about to respond when Mary froze._

_A cry came, filling the night air. "Do you hear that?"_

_"Yeah…" he said "it's coming from the maze!" Mary's eyes widened and her nose flared up as she was hit with a sudden realization. "It's Jane!" Mary ran into the maze to find Jane. Tagging behind her, Bert ran after. His mind split between two things… _

Mary turned to him, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

Bert frowned. "Mary… no. We are not doing this again." He let go of her for a moment and pointed to his chest, where underneath the fancy fabrics laid the gross and giant scar. "Look what happened last time…"

"Alright, alright!" Mary said quickly taking him again before people noticed. "I…"

"Kissed…" he offered.

"Yes,_ that_, I _that _you… But only because I was proving a point!"Although, she didn't sound to sure to Bert, Mary wasn't even to sure about it herself now.

"Ok, but what about the other one…" Bert said.

"Other… one?" Mary said uncertain.

"Yup, Other one. No point to prove, no victory, no anything for an excuse. Admit it Mary. You kissed me, and you have no excuse for it!" Bert told her, adding those so mary didn't try to talk her way out of it.

Mary began to feel a bit off. "What do you want me to say?" Mary said, she was starting get upset now. Mary and Bert were so into their own conversation that they didn't even notice that the guests had joined in the waltz now. Bert didn't answer her. He honestly didn't know what he had been trying to get out of her now. "Well?"

"I don't… I don't know…"

Mary and Bert were silent for a moment. When suddenly Bert said: "How was i?"

Mary looked up startled and confused. "How were you at what?" she asked.

"you know… when you kissed me…"

Mary's eyes widened again with horror. "I can not believe you just asked me that!"

"Well I did, so tell me"

"We are are not dissucussing this! Especially not here!" Mary snapped quietly.

Bert ignored her. "I was obviously alright enough to kiss twice…" he said to himself so only he and Mary could hear.

"we are not having this conversation!" Mary said sternly.

"admit it!" he said. "You like kissing me!" he said.

"Bert enough your acting like a child!" Mary informed him.

Bert kept on going. "Admit it… You like kissing me.. you like kissing me.." he taunted annoyingly, purposely trying to bug her.

"Stop it. People are going to see you" Mary said in a hushed voice.

"You want me to stop? Ok, I'll stop when you admit it."

"Admit it"

"Bert enough''

"I cant hear you"

"This is ridculous!"

"Your not saying it!"

"Im serious , stop!"

"Admit it!"

"You want me to admit it?"

"I want you to admit it!"

"Fine, I admit it!"

"Whats that?"

"I admit it!"

"what do you admit?"

"I like kissing you!"

"What!"

"I like kissing you!"

"HUH?"

"I LIKE KISSING YOU!" Mary said, forgetting the people that were around her, watching her, staring at her, trying to figure out wiether she really said that.

Even Bert hadnt been expecting that. Mary felt her cheeks go red. She closed her eyes, let out a small moan as the people went back to what they were doing, muttering amounst themselves. She moaned quietly as she hid her face in Bert's shirt. "Tell me Jane and Micheal didn't hear that! I'll… oh, tell me please!"


	22. Chapter 20: The Ball Part 2 of 2

Chapter 20 : The Ball (Part 2/2)

No longer nervous, Jane and Michael wheeled around the dancefloor happily with a few other younger people that had attended the festivity. They way to busy to notice anything else, or any outbursts in that matter. They also didnt notice that people were looking strangly in the direction of their nanny.

Bert looked over, Jane and Micheal at playing with the other children, paying no attention to Mary's outburst. "I think your safe."

Mary began to bang her head agenst bert's sholder. "Please remember there's a person under this shirt…" Bert said.

"Oh right…" Mary said as she stopped. She looked at them herself. Them playing happily, waiting for the next amazing thing to happen felt just so right. Like everything was alined again. A feeling Mary hadnt had since they entered this accursed book. And then there was Bert...

"Why did you kiss me again?" was all he said as the silence hung over them.

Mary's mind went back to that night...

_"You…um…are you alright?"_

_"Well, considering the circumstances…" he said as he sat up causing the blankets to fall a bit showing his bandaged abdomen."I never felt better…"_

_"Good…that…that's good…" she stood up trying to compose herself."You um… Do you need any…anything?"_

_Yes __"No… I'm good."_

_"Ok then, I should go find Jane and Michael, they are worried about you." She said and she headed for the door._

_"Where you?" he asked her._

_She stopped. "I was concerned…" she said._

_Even in what could have been his deathbed… she was still being stubborn and they were somewhat in a fight. Bert gave a small sigh. He didn't want to fight anymore._

_Mary was almost out the door, when he called her name. She poked her head in. "Yes?" she replied almost too quickly._

_"I lied Mary… I do need something…" he said. Mary looked at him curiously and told him to go on. She walked over to his bedside. "I'm hurting Mary, I am in pain, the thought of you and I still angry makes it so much worse. Please, no matter what happened, forget all that right now. I need my best friend. I need you. Mary, you have and always will be my best friend. Good or Bad, my friend. And right now I hurt something bad. Can you be my friend?"_

_Mary hadn't been making eye contact; he knew why when he saw a droplet of water fall on the mattress she was standing over. He took her hand, she looked at him and he smiled. "Oh, Bert!" she cried as she flung herself (gently so she wouldn't hurt him) at him and they hugged._

_"I was so worried… I cannot lie. I felt so guilty about how we left things. I thought I'd never…" she cried, but could not finish._

_"Never what?" Bert asked her._

_Mary pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "Never see you again, never get to apologise. Never get to set things straight, never get to…" she stopped again. He looked at her expectantly. She looked at him then (and she to this day still doesn't know why), she grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a __**quick kiss, **__but before anything could happen she saw pain fill his face. The tears formed in the corner of his eyes from its intensity. "Bert…shhhhh." She said soothingly…_

Mary didn't make eye contact as she answered. "Because, I was scared… I thought that was the end. The look on your face…the pain in your eyes…it was too much…" she said honestly, then her tone turned more to her normal smugness as she added. "Besides, if it was the end, you last memory should've been a good one. Not everyone is able to receive that honor. Not even Jane and Michael, not even a goodnight one on the forehead…It's very rare…"

Bert chuckled lightly. They had been dancing the whole while they were talking, so much so that Mary didn't realize they had danced their way out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. "I feel honored… I felt honored twice!" he joked, causing Mary to give him a teasingly swat on the arm.

"The first one was to prove a point; the second…the second… the second was a few things, the fear of losing you, happiness that you were finally awake and the moment." She answered honestly.

"I must say, things seem so different now, this is the first time since we arrived here that things feel right. Only I must ask, and this will be the last time I ever speak of it, why did you feel the need to deny everything like that?" he asked honestly.

"Because," she replied. "I was scared. Everything was happening at the same time, confusing me and then that thing happened or almost happened depending on your view, and I was afraid of things changing even more because as you said, you are my best friend Bert, you have and always will be my best friend. Good or Bad, my friend…" she said quoting him.

"Mary no matter what you will always be my friend, my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. Even if you stuffed me in a bird cage and dropped me from the sky, (as you did to Miss Andrew, so I've been told…). And maybe I'm starting to see that that is what we are and need and need to be."

"I couldn't agree more…even if you do come up with very bad false identities, Marianna? Really?" she teased. "But this is where we are supposed to be, this is our comfort zone. Mary & Bert, close friends, no more craziness, no more fights…"

"No more kisses?" he offered.

"It's what's right…"

"To be honest, actually, that does sound right…Marianna…"

"Oh stop, please! I am Mary Poppins, which fits me just fine, thank you! Although, I promise if I ever need an alias, I will definitely use it."

"So Mary and Bert don't kiss?"

"No… we don't." she said.

"Not even to make up for that almost…"

"Definitely not!"

"You're probably right. It's for the best. Although, there is no rule that "Marianna" cannot make it up for you…"

"Marianna, what are you…"

He then grabbed her by the waist and gave her the best kiss ever. It was not practically perfect, it WAS perfect. Mary (anna) didn't fight, for once, she let him kiss her and for once she let herself enjoy every minute of it, liking being on the receiving end…. Just this once.

After all, there was no reason why Marianna couldn't make it up for her…

He pulled away from her. "Thank you Marianna…"


	23. Chapter 21: Writting about Mary P

Chapter 21: Writing about Mary P.

"…and that is where her alias came from!" Bert finished.

Selena sat across from him; entranced by the tale she was being told. Although she knew better then to take people out from Mary's photo album, she had needed to know some things which Mary had blocked her from in her mind. So she pulled out Bert to tell her the story. (Mary made it so hard for her to write her biography sometimes!) "That's beautiful…" she said as she absentmindly played with her high school graduating class of 2012 ring.

It was a week before she met up with the family for the funeral of Great Aunt Annabel, and she wanted to finish up as much as her rough draft as possible before then. After all, the Banks family was the only ones who knew about the secret.

"Isn't it just?"

"What happened after that Bert?" Selena asked him curiously.

"Well, we went out and joined the party. The next morning we said our farewells and were whisked back home, to find that no time had passed. Jane looked at the book carefully then closed it shut. She turned to Mary and I and said 'On second thought, perhaps bad things can happen anyway and appearances can be deceiving.' I said goodbye to them as Mary took them back home for tea. And that was the last it was ever spoken about…" Bert told Selena.

Selena Abigail Banks, the latest Banks child under Mary's care. High School Grad, started at Oxford in September of that year. After several events, Mary had decided to entrust the publication of her life to her, the real story. Not the one's people had made up. She had turned out as well as Jane, Michael and their siblings John, Barbara, and Annabel had when Mary was through with them.

Bert knew Mary had made a good choice, no other would he have entrusted the information he had shared to. The story brought back so many memories in Bert it was shocking to him that a person could feel so much at a single time.

Mary hadn't been spotted for almost 3 years. She was missed very much by Selena and Bert. Selena looked at the clock; her boyfriend would be there soon. "Ooh, the time has gotten away from us, time to return you home."

Bert looked at the clock too. "So it is… even so. When I came from is as Mary-less as here."

"Stand up sour puss." She said tauntingly. She looked at his sad expression. He missed her very much. She then had an idea. "You don't mind being dropped off a little earlier do you?"

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see…" and just like that the room disappeared.

Bert saw the rainbow swirls, and a room comes into focus. Well sort of, except it was spinning around and around. Then he realized the spinning was dancing. He looked around, and he was in the ballroom of LePleut. In his arms was Mary Poppins, looking as lovely as she did the first time he's been here.

"Besides" Mary was saying. "If it was the end, you last memory should've been a good one. Not everyone is able to receive that honor. Not even Jane and Michael, not even a goodnight one on the forehead…It's very rare…"

Bert chuckled lightly. They had been dancing the whole while they were talking, so much so that Mary didn't realize they had danced their way out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. "I feel honored… I have felt honored twice!"

The End


End file.
